He's The One
by popscb
Summary: It started out as one night- a night that'd change the path of her life beyond anything she'd imagined. She searches for him and doesn't find him but comes across 'The One' instead.
1. Chapter 1

**He's The One**

 **Chapter 1**

"Caroline Forbes, don't you dare bail on me now", Bonnie moaned, along with Elena. Caroline's two best friends pouted as they popped their heads around her bedroom door, only to see her sitting cross legged in the centre of her bed in a world of her own as she read, a huge frown forming on her face.

"Really Caroline… do not do this! You've been stuck in this mood for weeks and you're doing some stupid studying. It's no excuse, Caroline."

Caroline looked up from her laptop and chuckled at Elena's desperate expression… "First off I am not studying, I'm reading. And secondly, I am not quitting on you, because I'm pretty sure I never agreed to go out in the first place. Now if you don't mind, I actually do have some studying to do."

Elena threw her hands up in the air and walked into the bedroom, standing at the end of Caroline's bed, hands on her hips…

"Caroline, do not make me beg!" Elena proclaimed as she moved to sit at the end, donning a wonderful pout and puppy dog eyes

"Oh please" Caroline laughed "Elena Gilbert begging? I don't think I'll ever see the day…"

And she was right. Elena hardly ever begged for something she wanted, mainly because she was always so used to getting her own way. But she still loved the girl, no matter how spoiled she got sometimes. It had become her second nature to love Elena; it had taken a while, as her complicated life was a far cry from Elena's. She and Bonnie on the other hand, hit it off right away. When you're the new girl at school and have literally no clue where you're going, it's nice to have someone in the same boat as you…

That was something that surprised many people, the friendship between Caroline, Elena and Bonnie. They were all so different, well actually saying that, Elena and Bonnie did share the some similarities but compared to Caroline they were so completely and utterly different. Elena and Bonnie were what you would call adventurous, they were extremely confident in what they looked like, had no issues with saying what they thought and both of them craved the attention of males, Elena more so than Bonnie. But Caroline? She was the opposite on so many levels. She was shy around guys, extremely self-conscious and much preferred to stay at home with a good book or film…

"Yes, alright you may have a point," Elena scowled before laughing "butt on this occasion I will beg, whether I'm happy about it or not because, you my boring little friend need to get a life."

They then heard the front door open and Caroline's Mom indicate she was home, with a yell up the stairs… "Anyone home?"

"Upstairs, Mom." Caroline called back, rolling her eyes as the telltale footsteps of her mother began to climb the stairs. The door opened and Liz stood looking at the three girls

"Hi, girls, so what's the plans for tonight then?" she asked as she took notice of the serious facial expression her daughter was wearing

"Oh, nothing, " Caroline replied, knowing her Mom was about to try and persuade her to go out using the good old _"You deserve a good time"_ "But Elena was just about to beg…"

"Elena Gilbert beg?" Liz asked, chuckling as she perched herself on the other end of the bed next to Bonnie "Must be something serious if you're resorting to beginning, Elena."

"Caroline is refusing to come out with us tonight. Tell her please she has to come out! She wants to stay and read instead." she said nudging the book pad on the bed with a disgusted look

"Sweetheart, go out and have a good time, you haven't had a night out in so long, so go and have fun." Liz proclaimed, Caroline glaring at her as she spoke

"I don't want to Mom…" Caroline admitted

"Why, Caroline?" she asked

Caroline suddenly found her hands really, really interesting as she tried her hardest to ignore the existence of her two best friends and mother in that moment, a seemingly impossible task…

"Yes, Caroline, why not?" Elena interjected

Caroline looked up, meeting her Mom's and her best friend's piercing eyes and sighed loudly… "I'm just not ready to go to another party just yet. The last one I went to was such a joy and ended so well, didn't it? I mean seeing your ex-boyfriend literally eating some random blonde on the dancefloor is really something I want to see everyday…"

The girls all sat there in silence for a few minutes all thinking about the night they decided to go to a party - uninvited, I might add. It was Caroline's boyfriend; Tyler's party and they had all been slightly put out by the fact they hadn't received an invitation in the first place. The three had expected it to be a fun night out, they had just started their final year of school and were officially seniors so it seemed a good opportunity to let their hair down and celebrate. However celebration was the furthest thing on their minds - as soon as they walked through the door, the sight of Tyler pinning a blonde on the wall at the bottom of the stairs was a something a far cry from anything worth celebrating.

"Well I say get over it!" Elena proclaimed, snapping them all from their trances

"Elena!" Bonnie scolded "You can't say that!"

"What? I don't mean to sound mean, but Tyler's an ass and always will be, and if you let him stop you from having a good time, Care, he'll be a prick too. And we don't want to give him the satisfaction."

Caroline understood what she meant, she really did, but it didn't make her more in a partying mood; it probably made her less willing in fact.

"Thanks, but I'm sorry, I'm just not in the mood for going to some stupid party." she sighed

"Correction!" Bonnie interjected "It's not some stupid party,. It's a new club that's opening. Come on its going to be so fun, it's a masquerade too, no one will even know it's you. Come on, I know you're tempted," Bonnie poked Caroline's arm teasingly as she spoke and then looked to Liz. "Tell her Liz, she has to come."

She was right, Caroline thought. She was very tempted to just let lose for one night, God help her she doesn't do it enough, but it would just be one night.

"But.." Caroline started but her Mom butted in

"No more buts, Caroline. You're young. Go and have fun." she replied, digging into her bag, holding out some money to her "Take that and have a good night with your friends. No excuses."

"There's going to be underage drinking and everything," Caroline proclaimed "probably even drugs!"

"I can't hear you!" Liz spoke as she made her way out of the bedroom

"There's like only a 5% chance Tyler's going to be there, Care, and to be honest what does it matter if he is? He isn't going to know it's you is he?"

"But…" Caroline said and rolled her eyes, not even going to bother to answer her question "But we have school tomorrow and I have to study. What makes you think I'm not going to be too hungover tomorrow to go?" Caroline questioned thinking it through her head "No, no, I can't go, no I need these grades to get a good GPA so I can go to college. I can't just go and get drunk the night before school," And she was right, she did need the grades, but she was already top of nearly all her classes. Elena sighed along with Bonnie groaning as they both dragged themselves up off the bed to walk towards the door.

"It's your loss, Care" Elena sighed

"Well, what about if we make sure you don't drink?" Bonnie suggested as they stood in the doorway

"Yeah, we can totally do that!" Elena replied "Come on, please!"

"Please?" Bonnie questioned

"Fine!" Caroline proclaimed "Okay, okay, I'll go. But if I don't get good grades, it's totally your fault."

Elena and Bonnie smiled and ambushed Caroline, hugging her tightly as they reached the bed, Elena hurrying over to Caroline's wardrobe to pick her an outfit…

"So this should be interesting…" Caroline muttered turning around in her bed and hiding her face in her pillows

 **Sounds like they're in for an interesting night right? leave me a review and let me know your thoughts ! xx**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

"I feel so uncomfortable…" Caroline moaned as they stepped into the club, Bonnie and Elena having flirted their way to getting in

"Shut up!" Elena proclaimed "You look amazing. You can't even tell it's you!"

Caroline had given in and had let Elena and Bonnie loose – allowing them to choose her outfit and style her, so she was now decked out in an uncomfortable tight black dress with matching sequined eye mask which Elena had given to her and her hair was curled and sat neatly on her shoulders…

She folded her hands across her body feeling extremely self-conscious… "I feel out of place."

"Then you need a drink!" Elena informed her, taking her hand and dragging her towards the bar "Three shots of something good please!"

The bar man nodded and returned moments later, sliding the drinks towards them, Caroline grimacing in disgust…

"What's that?"

"I don't know and neither do I care." she admitted "Drink!"

"What about my no drinking rule?" Caroline asked

"Drinking, schminking." Elena sighed, downing her shot in one "Damn, that's good!"

"I don't think Caroline agrees," Bonnie admitted "Care, are you okay?"

"That was awful!" she proclaimed "I'm not having any more tonight."

"Oh yes you are." Elena informed her, taking her now empty glass from her, shoving another one into her hands

After another hour or so all plans for the evening had been lost, Caroline was significantly drunk, Elena had disappeared into the crowd and Bonnie was happily dancing with a group of people in the middle of the dancefloor. She stumbled up from the bar stool and walked towards the exit of the club, hoping the air may sober her up a little…

"Whoa, easy there!" an unfamiliar voice proclaimed

Caroline looked up and saw a guy with his hand on her shoulder, steadying her as she continued to sway. He had a deep blue mask covering his face, but she could still see his eyes, sparkling green in the light from the outside…

"Sorry…" she sighed "I wasn't looking where I was going."

"It's fine," he replied "are you okay? You're not hurt or anything, are you?"

Caroline shook her head… "I'm lost."

"Are you with friends?" the guy asked

Caroline nodded… "They've disappeared on me. They're probably off somewhere making out with a random, or dancing with a group of complete strangers. I wasn't even supposed to come out tonight. I mean I have classes tomorrow, for God's sake!"

"College?" he questioned

"Nope. School," she admitted "underage, I know."

"Don't sweat it. I think most of this club are still at school, myself included." he informed me "Are you a senior?"

She nodded her head… "Are you?"

"Yep." he replied

"I should probably go and find my friends. See if I can drag them out of here…" Caroline admitted

"This is the exit. You've not seen them come past, am I right?" he asked

"Alright, Sherlock." Caroline chuckled "I needed some air."

"So…" he proclaimed, rocking back and forth on his heels

"So…" Caroline mirrored, smirking as she spoke "Nice mask."

"I was just thinking the same," he admitted "do you fancy a drink?"

Caroline looked around for a few seconds and then turned back, nodding her head. Taking the stranger's outstretched hand, she let him lead her back into the club and over to the bar…

"What would you like?" he questioned

"Surprise me." she replied

Caroline gasped as the stranger's lips pressed against hers, her lips remaining static against his and as she sensed he was about to pull away, she began to reciprocate. It felt amazing, like nothing she'd ever experienced before. After a few seconds, that felt like hours, she pulled away…

"That certainly surprised me…" she admitted

"I aim to please." he replied "Do you want to get out of here?"

"I can't." she sighed "But… I definitely don't want to finish this just yet."

This time Caroline instigated the kiss. She leaned in and pulled him closer by the lapels of his shirt…

"You're a really good kisser…" she murmured against his lips

"So are you." he replied as they pulled apart before he leaned in once more

Caroline smiled at him, biting her bottom lip as she did so… "Anything else you're good at?"

"Maybe I should show you and you can tell me?" he suggested "What do you say?"

 **Well Caroline seemed to get a surprise didn't she ? is this the night that changes everything?**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Caroline groaned as she opened her eyes, closing them immediately as the bright light of the sun hit her through the open blinds that threatened to blind her. She rubbed her eyes and sat up, a pain shooting through her arm and straight up to her head – great, a hangover. Glancing at the clock, she groaned and fell back against the pillows. 8am. She was late.

"Oh God…" Caroline moaned as she rubbed her forehead, hoping to release some of the pain surging through her "How much did I drink last night?"

She tried to think back to the night before, but the only thing she could remember was the guy. Oh God, oh God, oh God – she remembered now. She'd had a one night stand (if you could call it that), more like a 20 minute drunken stand in a secluded corner of the club. Very classy! She remembered drinking quite a lot, enough to not remember much. She didn't even know the guy's name, but she did remember his eyes. They were dreamy. A small smile fell to her lips; he was dreamy altogether. Hand on her heart, she could honestly say that last night was the hottest, most intense and amazing night of her life…

Caroline sighed but then laughed to herself maybe it's a good thing she wouldn't ever see him again because she knew if she ever did, she would probably die of embarrassment. She wasn't exactly herself the night before. Pulling the covers over her head she sighed as she heard her Mom leave for work…

"Care, do you have to make so much noise?" Elena asked, groaning as she spoke as Caroline hastily gathered her books and things for the day together

"I'm going to be so late…" she replied "So yes, Elena, I do have to make so much noise."

Caroline made her way downstairs and saw Bonnie sat at the table, sipping on some coffee and swallowing some tablets…

"Why didn't you wake me?" she asked "And more to the point, why did you let me get so drunk last night?"

"Chill!" she proclaimed "We have time. Why are you fretting more than normal?"

"Why am I fretting?" Caroline asked "I have half-an-hour to get to school, where I then have to sit in a class full of noisy people, listening to Mr. Wallis drone on about some stupid formula, and to top it off, I have the headache from hell."

"Sorry I asked…" she murmured, going back to her magazine

"What's all the raised voices shit about?" Elena asked

"Oh, Miss. Drama Queen over there is stressing because she got up late." Bonnie replied, laughing as she spoke, stopping as she caught sight of Caroline glaring at her

"We have to go to school, Bonnie!" Caroline informed her

"I'm skipping. I'm ill." Elena admitted, fake coughing

"No you're not. If we're going, you're coming too…" Bonnie proclaimed

"I know what you're doing," Elena admitted

"And that would be?" Caroline questioned

"You're trying to distract yourself from whatever or should I say whoever, you did last night." she replied "Now I'll go and get ready, on the agreement you tell me everything…"

"You guys are crazy…" Caroline admitted

"No we're not," Bonnie replied "right, come on, I'm driving. You can tell us all about it…"

 **Caroline is definitely regretting her night! she had a one night stand naughty girl !**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

"Caroline? Caroline, are you listening to me?" Bonnie proclaimed

"Sorry, were you talking to me?" Caroline asked

"Are you okay?" she questioned

"I'm fine. Just worried about exams." she replied "What did you want?"

"I was just wondering if you wanted to come out tonight; to The Grill or something with me and Elena?" she inquired "it's been two months since we went out properly to that club, we need a proper girls night!"

"I'd love to but I have so much to do. You two go and have fun. I have lots of studying" she replied

Bonnie smiled at her as she collected up her things… "Are you sure everything's okay? you don't seem your self...You can tell me anything, you know that…"

"I'm fine, Bon," Caroline assured her "I promise."

Nodding her head, Bonnie walked away and Caroline was left alone in the library. As she went back to her work, she found she couldn't concentrate and set her pen down, not being able to fight the feeling that something wasn't right. She knew she wasn't forgetting anything – she was the most organised person to ever go to Mystic Falls High, so what could it be? it was really bugging her!

"Do you mind if I join you?" Caroline's head shot up at the voice, recognising it as the one and only Stefan Salvatore.

She quickly moved some of her books from the table creating some space for him to sit "No… go ahead…" she watched as he sat down and pulled a workbook from him bag.

He looked up at her after a few minutes a confused look on his face "Do I have something on my face or something?" he asked her

"Pardon?"

He raised his eyebrow "You keep staring at my face…"

A blush flooded to her cheeks and she quickly looked back to her writing "Sorry." She stopped writing and began tapping her pen on the desk, looking at him quizzically. "Why are you here?"

"It's the library it's usually where people come to study and get books" he told her a hint of sarcasm in his voice.

She rolled her eyes "I'm not stupid. I want to know why you're in here. I come in here every day without fail and not once in the last year have I seen you here, so I was wondering what brought you in here today"

"Quite inquisitive aren't you?" he laughed, a small smile appearing on Caroline's face "If you must know, I needed some space, the locker room can get a bit too much and we all need a little time out from time to time. So the library seemed like the best option, I do actually keep my grades up, I come in here from time to time. I'm not just some dumb soccer player…"

"I never thought you were" she said defensively

"The shock on your face says otherwise" he said softly. And it was true, Stefan was the captain of the Soccer team, was extremely popular and his family were one of the richest in Mystic falls. Everyone knew him, or knew of him at least. His older brother had been one of Elena's conquests once upon a time. Caroline preferred to contain judgement but when it came to Stefan, even she was guilty of judging that book by its rather handsome cover.

She went back to her studying, transferring text from the novel to note form in her study book. "It's Caroline isn't it?" Stefan spoke up after a while "You're in my literature class?"

"Yes and yes. Why do you ask?"

"No reason." He shrugged and returned to his book too. Well that was odd. Over the next half an hour they continued to study in silence, Caroline stole the odd glance up from her work to see him lost in his book, there was something about him that looked strangely familiar and it wasn't because she had seen him around school, it was something different.

The bell signalled a little after, the two of them packing their things up, Caroline stuffed everything into her bag and stood up quickly. Big mistake. She was soon surrounded by a warm feeling and saw Stefan standing at her side easing her into the chair again. "Are you ok? You just nearly blacked out..."

Caroline shook her head a little "yeah…I'm fine, just got a little dizzy that's all. Thank you…"

"Well just go slowly alright?" he told her watching as she slowly stood up and paused a few seconds "You know I think I'll walk this way to my next class" he said, seeing she was still looking unsteady on her feet.

"I'm fine Stefan honestly, I don't need a babysitter." She said, smiling to lessen the harshness of her words.

"It's a good thing I don't intend to be one then isn't it?" he smirked "Just humour me ok?"

"Fine. You can walk me to my next class" Caroline sighed, abruptly stopping as she walked by the cafeteria. "On second thoughts…" she shoved her books into Stefan's arms and darted into the nearest toilets, throwing up as soon as she was in a cubical.

"Was that Caroline?" Bonnie asked a very startled looking Stefan, looking at the space Caroline had just vacated.

"Yeah she just ran in there, is she ok?" He asked

"I've no idea but I'm about to find out." She told him taking Caroline's books from him. "Thanks…" He walked away, glancing over his shoulder as Bonnie disappeared into the toilet after Caroline.

"Care? Where are you?"

"End cubical..." came a mumbled response followed by another round of throwing up. Bonnie waited a few seconds before a pale faced Caroline reappeared. She saw Bonnies face and smiled "I'm fine…"

"You are not fine you just puked, you never get ill…maybe it's something you ate"

Caroline splashed her face with some cold water and looked at her reflection "no I haven't eaten anything today, I felt sick this morn…" she stopped talking, the words drying up in her mouth as the uneasy feeling from earlier finally hit her. "Oh …"

"What is it?" Bonnie saw a few tears on Caroline's face "Care, talk to me…"

"I'm in big trouble…I'm late..." She sighed turning to face Bonnie "I think I could be pregnant…"

 **Hello Stefan ! He seems to be quite the gentleman doesn't he? And Oh oh for Caroline...she seems to be in a little bit of a situation doesn't she?**

 **Thank you to the guest reviews! it's lovely to read your comments :) x**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter five**

The two girls sat next to each other in the waiting room, Caroline was chewing her nails in nervousness as Bonnie sat next to her engrossed in a magazine.

"Stop it…" Bonnie placed her hand on Caroline's knee, stopping it from bouncing. "You're making me nervous and I'm not the one who's pregnant." Bonnie said so candidly.

"Say it louder Bonnie, I don't think the guy in Walmart over the street heard you!" Caroline snapped

"Face it, Caroline, you're pregnant." Bonnie replied with a shrug "And you can't deny it either. 15 pregnancy tests say you're knocked up, so I don't even know why we're here." She flicked the page of the magazine she was reading "Hmm did you know that babies can taste the food you eat when they're in the womb?"

Caroline frowned, completely unimpressed by Bonnies fact "Great Bonnie, that's made me feel so much better…"

Bonnie closed the magazine and looked at Caroline "ok talk to me, tell me why your acting like I'm the one that's impregnated you?"

"Because, Bonnie," Caroline began, sighing heavily as she spoke "I'm 17. I'm still at school and right now you're the only one who knows about this! so I'm sorry if I'm taking it out on you, but if I don't yell at something or someone I'll cry and I don't want to do that because if I do I'm not sure I'll be able to stop."

"Care…" Bonnie moved closer and pulled Caroline into a hug "What are we going to do with you ay?" Caroline cried on her shoulder for several minutes "This isn't the end of the world…"

"I'll let you tell my Mom that one when I have to tell her I'm pregnant," Caroline replied "by a guy who, FYI, I don't actually know."

Caroline smiled, she had a fantastic relationship with her mom, always had done, and that relationship only grew stronger when her Dad died a few years back. But in spite of that, her Mom was a very traditional person, and had made her opinions very clear about young girls getting into situations. "She's going to hate me…"

"Your mom could never hate you…" Bonnie began, but they were interrupted by someone calling Caroline's name. "Do you want me to go in there with you?"

"I think I need to do this on my own…but thank you Bonnie." Caroline smiled and followed the young woman into a side room.

Caroline sat in silence for a couple of minutes, watching as the doctor tested her urine. "Well you are definitely pregnant Caroline…" Caroline's shoulders sagged and let out a huge breath "Not the result you wanted huh?"

"You could say that…" Caroline's mind did wild run of everything, what was she going to do? How was she going to tell the father? How was she going to tell her mother? "What happens now?"

"Well you need to make an appointment with an obstetrician, I have a few I can recommend if you'd like?" Caroline nodded "We can discuss your options, and I'd like to do a quick scan so we can determined how far along you are ok?"

"I want to keep the baby…" Caroline said quickly, her answer almost surprising herself as much as the doctor. "I know I don't have all the information but…" She took a breath and smiled to herself "I know I want to keep the baby."

Half an hour later Caroline left the room a small smile on her face she moved and stood next to Bonnie "Ready?"

"Yes! I'm ready…are you?" And Caroline knew she didn't mean was she ready to leave.

Caroline nodded "I'm ready."

Bonnie stood and linked her arm through Caroline's as they made their way back to the car "So, how did it go?"

"I'm 8 weeks pregnant." She said her voice unwavering for the first time "I decided I want to keep the baby…"

"Really?" Bonnie asked, the happiness so clear in her voice "I'm so happy…I can't wait to be Auntie Bonnie…I hope it's a girl."

"Don't get carried away just yet…" Caroline giggled "I'm just taking this step by step and the first step is to try and find the guy from the club who is partly responsible for this situation…"

 **Well Caroline is having a baby! Lets hope she can find the baby's father... although it seems like a bit of a mission impossible!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Caroline approached the next couple of weeks with much trepidation, she had tried her hardest to find the guy from the club but she'd hit every single brick wall existing and had no luck. But right now that was the least of her worries, she still hadn't told her mom, nor had she told the school, it was currently only herself and Bonnie who knew and that's how she intended on it staying for as long as she could. Bonnie had been fantastic, she didn't treat Caroline any different and on occasion had even forgotten about her friends situation.

"Hey," Bonnie greeted her as she arrived in the library, finding Caroline's head buried in a book "I got you a coffee, and a donut."

"Is it decaf?" she questioned

"erm no…why?" Bonnie asked frowning.

"Because I can't have caffeine remember?" she glanced down to her stomach and smiled softly at Bonnie.

"Shoot…I forgot." Bonnie took the coffee away "you still want the donut though right?"

"Oh yes! I still want the donut." Caroline smiled taking the donut and biting into it "hmm, this is good…" she mumbled a mouth full of food "will I see you later? I have study period nearly all day so if you fancy joining me in my search mission you are more than welcome"

"Sorry Care, full timetable today…we got Lit class together after lunch though right?" Caroline nodded "great! I'll see you later, stay out of trouble" she teased.

"Can't really get into much more trouble" Caroline sighed, putting her earphones in and began to write. It was about half an hour later when Caroline began to feel sick again, one thing she hated was the constant feeling of nausea. She slowly stood from the chair and took her books in her hands, making a swift exit towards the bathrooms.

"Hey, stranger." Stefan spoke as she began to make her way to the exit

Caroline held her hand up and dropped her books. Stefan picked up her belongings as the door swung shut – he smiled as he saw all her sticky notes attached to various pages within her books and was about to put them back on the table when he saw something on the floor that he'd missed. He picked up the small piece of card and looked it over, his eyes widening as he realised what it was. Her name was in the top left hand corner of the image as well as some dates…

"You dropped these." he informed Caroline as she made her way out a few minutes later, motioning to the table where her books sat. She began to search through her books, becoming a little panicked as she couldn't find what she was looking for.

"Looking for this?" he held the card out to her, her face paling significantly. "I was about to ask you if you were ok but this kind of answers things…"

"I… I…" she began "Please, don't say anything."

"I won't, I promise" he replied softly "have you told anyone?"

"Just Bonnie." she informed him

"You wanna talk about it?" he asked "We can sit down and talk or we can just study in silence."

Caroline sighed "Talking with someone new might actually be nice…"

"Let's go than…" he said.

The two of them retreated to one of the sofas in a more secluded part of the library, Caroline's nerves increasing by the second. "So, are you going to tell me about it, or shall we just forget that I ever saw the picture and actually just study?" Stefan asked as the minutes of complete silence continued to pass "You don't have to tell me anything you don't want to but if you do…I'm not going to judge you, Caroline."

"Aren't you? I wouldn't blame you if you did…" she sighed and wiped her eyes "it's just difficult for me to say this out loud…"

"I get that…" he nodded "but saying it might help you come to terms with it" he said

"I've already come to terms with it. I know what I want." She smiled softly "I'm about 10 weeks pregnant." She whispered "That scan you saw was done yesterday at the hospital."

"Is everything okay?" he asked "I know people aren't really out of the "danger zone" until 12 weeks. Did they give you a due date? They should have if you're 10 weeks…"

"Yeah," she replied "everything's perfect, and just as it should be and they did; I'm due mid May."

"That's good, and gives you time to get your exams nailed and out of the way too…" he informed her

"You can ask." she admitted "I know you're dying to. You want to know who the Dad is, don't you? You want to know if he's someone from around here…"

"It's rude of me to intrude. It's your business, not mine." he replied "I'm sorry."

"It's okay. You can be my trial run for telling my Mom," she chuckled "the Dad was a one-night stand. I didn't get any details from him so until I can miraculously find him, I'm in this on my own." Stefan remained quiet and Caroline glanced at his face "I've shocked you, haven't I?"

"What?" he questioned "No…No, I just. Okay, maybe a little bit. I just assumed you were in a relationship and were with the father, that's all. I shouldn't have. I'm sorry."

"You need to stop apologising," she replied "I think everyone thinks I'm in a stable relationship, I've no idea why, but all they know me as is goody two shoes Caroline. I have a life outside of school..."

"Yeah, I can see that." he admitted, nudging her shoulder as he spoke "Honestly, Caroline, I didn't mean to judge."

"Its fine," she replied "I'm glad you've not upped and ran. Most people would. It's nice to talk to someone about it."

"I'm not most people. Like you, I have a life outside of this school and people don't see that." he informed her. As Caroline was about to reply, the bell rang, signalling next period was about to begin…

"Do you have a lesson to go to?" he asked

"Not until after lunch," she replied "I'm in your Lit class. Why?"

"Maybe we could go and get some coffee, decaf, obviously, if you want?" he suggested

"Under any other circumstance I'd say yes, but given I've just thrown up, I'm not sure coffee's the best idea, but we can go to the lunchroom if you'd like? I'm sure they'll have some crackers or something for me to eat…"

Stefan nodded and rose to his feet, collecting Caroline's books together for her as she rose to her feet, both of them leaving the library…

"Ginger…" he spoke as they walked down the corridor in silence

"Pardon?" Caroline inquired a small smile on her face

"Ginger. It's meant to settle your stomach." he informed her "Helps with the nausea…"

A huge smile appeared on Caroline's face as he spoke and she linked her arm through his… "How'd you know so much about this?"

"My Mom's a doctor," he replied "specialises in midwifery. We have a lot of stuff around our house so it's pretty hard not to be clued up."

"I might keep you around then," she admitted "you could be useful."

 **Well someone else knows her secret ! They seem to have stuck up a little friendship don't they? back soon ! x**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

5:30am and Caroline found herself sat on the bathroom floor, throwing up yet again. She wasn't surprised by it anymore. The last couple of weeks had been the same – she was lucky her Mom had been working early morning shifts and had already left for work when she woke. She flushed the chain and washed her mouth out, switching off the light and making her way downstairs, not bothering to switch the light on as she reached the kitchen and sat at the table, pulling her legs up, resting her chin on her knees. She knew she needed to tell her Mom soon, as she'd started to develop a small bump now. It was noticeable to Caroline and even Bonnie had mentioned she was able to see it if she really looked, and she was now officially 13 weeks pregnant, and was hoping her sickness would soon start to ease. Stefan had given her some leaflets of his Mom's that he'd found lying around, explaining they were from a seminar she'd given and she was starting to learn more and more about her pregnancy. She found it interesting and amazing when she didn't think about how terrified she was. Despite looking confident on the outside about her choice to go through with the pregnancy, she was scared witless, having no idea what she was doing. Her Mom was going to hate her when she found out, that she was sure of. Their dreams about her going to college would be ruined and she was certain that finding the father was no longer a viable option.

She wiped her silent tears as they fell, hoping she'd find some comfort in Bonnie and Stefan when she went to school, watching the clock as the time ticked around to 6am and she heard movement in the hallway and then saw her Mom enter the kitchen, beginning to move around in the dark as if she were on autopilot. Caroline realised it was Thursday, and that meant her Mom was working a different shift to usual and as she watched every move her Mom made, she wondered if she would ever be as good a mother as she was. Would she be up at 6am going out to work to provide for her child? Liz continued around the kitchen and took the milk from the fridge, swiftly turning with her coffee in hand, her eyes settling on Caroline…

"Caroline! God honey you scared me!" she said, her breathing a little heavy, she walked over to the light switch, flicking the light on and illuminating the kitchen. "What are you doing sat down here in the dark?" Caroline didn't respond "Caroline?"

She bit her nails a little, and then glanced at the table before taking a shaky breath "I'm having a baby…" she whispered

"I'm sorry honey what? I just woke up…" Liz said, a frown forming on her face

"I'm having a baby…" Caroline wiped her eyes as more tears fell.

"What do you mean you're having a baby?" Liz moved closer to the table "Is this an assignment for health class or something?"

"No…" Caroline sobbed "I'm pregnant Mom…I'm sorry" She burst into tears and dropped her head to her knees, apologising over and over.

"You can't be Caroline." Liz sighed as she sank into the chair next to Caroline "Honey tell me your joking…Caroline?"

"Why would I joke about something like this?" Caroline ran her hand over her face "say something Mom please?"

"What do you want me to say? I'm shocked, I thought your father and I raised you better than this…"

"You did. I didn't mean to get pregnant." She said slowly trying to regain her breathing to normal. "It just happened…"

"When?" Caroline wasn't expecting "When did it happen?"

"13 weeks ago. Well that's how far gone I am so…it was when I was out with Bonnie and Elena." She said, cringing as she prepared herself for Liz's response.

"God Caroline, if it wasn't bad enough already, he was a one night thing?" She nodded "Out of all your friends Caroline, you're the sensible one, you had dreams…we had dreams"

"I still have dreams…" Caroline whispered, she looked up at Liz "I want to keep the baby." She told her "I've got my after school job in the cafe, I'll get more shifts, move out or whatever but I want to keep the baby…"

"Caroline…"

She shook her head "please don't try and change my mind, because you won't. I've had month to think this though, I know what I want…" she said confidently. "And I know this isn't want you want for me but I can still do college and things, just a little further down the track than planned…I just want you tell me it's going to be ok, I need my mom at times like this"

"Oh honey…" Liz pulled her daughter into a tight hug "This won't be easy. You'll be up all hours of the night, changing diapers and making bottles, if this is what you want then I can't tell you off for stepping up and dealing with it, but I'm disappointed Caroline. I wanted so much more for you." Liz kissed her forehead "Your Dad wanted you to be the best you could be…"

Another tear dripped down Caroline's cheek "Daddy would be disappointed wouldn't he?"

"You know I can't answer that Caroline" Liz said "I have to go to work…we'll talk more when I'm home."

 **Not exactly the reaction Caroline was hoping for was it really ? lets hope Liz can come round to the idea xx**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

Bonnie and Elena were sat in the library waiting for Caroline as they always did on Thursdays, it was tradition that they would go with Elena to cheer practice and then eat out on the fields. The last few weeks they hadn't manged to meet up though as cheer practice had ran over. "Where is she?" Elena asked, "This was her stupid idea to keep meeting up and now she can't even be bothered to turn up…"

"She's probably just running late that's all…" Bonnie said although she didn't believe her own words one little bit. Caroline was never late. "I'll text her…" just as Bonnie was about to send the message there was an awkward cough behind her. She turned to see Stefan stood there, concern on his face.

"Stefan Salvatore, to what do we owe this pleasure?" Elena said a little bitter after Stefan had rebuffed her advances last year.

"I was hoping to speak to Bonnie actually…in private?" he asked looking intently at Bonnie.

She nodded and stood "I'll be back in a minuet…" she stood to the side with Stefan "What's up?"

"It's Caroline…" he said

"What about Caroline?"

"I saw her go into the girls bathroom about 10 minutes ago, she's sobbing in there and she won't come out, I sent an 9th grader in there and she came out and told me she was crying. I'm worried about her Bonnie…and I know you don't particularly like me but we're both friends with Caroline. She's told me about her…situation"

"Firstly, I've never said I didn't like you. You seem nice, and you certainly seem to be going out of your way to help Caroline…" Bonnie raised her eye brow at him. "Secondly, how come she told you?"

"She's a friend, that's all and right now she needs as many of those as she can get…" He said "and as for telling me…she didn't really have much of a choice, she dropped her books on the floor and I found her sonogram picture. Now can we go and help her please?"

"Yes, yes. Sorry Elena…" Bonnie started "Family emergency." She lied almost sprinting down the corridor after Stefan.

As soon as they got near the toilets Bonnie could here Caroline crying… "Now you see why I'm worried?" Stefan asked

"This is known as a Forbes meltdown" Bonnie informed him "You'll get used to it if you stick around…"she pushed the door open "Stop anyone from coming in"

"How exactly am I meant to do that?" he asked looking terrified by the idea

"Is Stefan Salvatore scared of a few girls?" she teased disappearing into the bathrooms. It seemed Caroline was the only one in there as all the other cubicles were empty. "Care, it's me…can you open the door please?"

"Go away!" Came a muffled response

"Now you know as well as I do that I'm not going to leave you in here on your own when you're in this state." Bonnie leaned against the cubical "You going to tell me what's wrong?"

"I'm a big fat failure" She sobbed "emphasis on the big and fat."

"Care…" Bonnie said softly

"Don't Bonnie. I told my Mom. I told her I was pregnant and she told me to my face she was disappointed in me. I've screwed up big time, I've ruined my life." She sobbed

"You haven't ruined your life and you haven't screwed up. What happened to you having a plan and knowing what you wanted?" Bonnie asked

"I decided it was a stupid idea." She replied "I don't know what I want anymore…"

Bonnie sat on the floor of the bathroom, leaning against the basins and facing the cubicle where Caroline was, she pulled something from her bag and slid it under the door. She heard Caroline pick it up "Remember when that was taken?"

"3rd grade" Caroline sniffed as she replied "Why are you showing me some old photo inside a keyring Bonnie?"

"Because that was the day I knew I was going to be your best friend forever. Our teacher asked us what we wanted to be when we were older, do you remember what you said?"

"Probably something stupid that got me picked on for the next year…"

"You said you wanted to be a Mommy. The teacher told you that you needed to pick something else and you told her that all you wanted to be was a mommy and to be friends with me."

Caroline couldn't help but smile as she remembered "You told the teacher that I would be a good Mom…"

"I did, I knew it then and I know it now too Care, you'll be amazing at this…I'll be there to help and I'm sure your mom will too."

"You didn't see her face Bonnie she was so disappointed in me." Caroline confessed

"She was probably just shocked…now can you get out here and let me give you a hug please, because I'm pretty sure that I'm going to get some disease from sitting on this floor!"

Bonnie heard the door unlock and Caroline slowly walked out of the cubical, wiping her eyes "You won't get a disease Bonnie…"

"Hey…" Bonnie smiled softly pulling her into a hug "You're going to be fine."

"Am I?" Caroline asked

"Yes. I'm going to make sure of it. Come on we better go, I have Stefan guarding the door"

"Stefan?" Caroline questioned

"He was the one who saw you come in here," she replied "he came to get me. I think he has a bit of a thing for you, actually…"

"Oh please," she scoffed "I'm pregnant and a complete hormonal mess. I'm 100% sure Stefan doesn't have a "thing" for me." She sighed "Do I have to go out there? Can I not just hide in here till schools over?"

"No. If you come out with me now, I'll buy you donuts." Bonnie replied nudging her towards the door.

"Hey…" Stefan greeted them, turning as the door opened

"Look who I managed to coax out of her meltdown…" Bonnie chuckled

Stefan looked behind her to see Caroline standing a little forlornly by the door, she looked so unsure of herself it broke his heart to see.

"Are you ok?" little did he know his question would spark a new round of tears, Caroline bit her lip but couldn't stop the onslaught of emotion, she shook her head and looked away from him to the floor. "Come here…" he held his arms out to her and she moved into them needing the comfort. He held her tightly, his hand gently stroking through her hair as she cried into his neck. He looked over her head and at Bonnie mouthing 'what happened?'.

"She told her Mom…" Bonnie said before the second bell rang. "I think she needs to go home…"

Stefan nodded "We should take her to the nurse…"

"Come on, Care…" Bonnie whispered, wrapping her arm around Caroline's shoulder.

The three of them walked down the corridor, Bonnie with her arm wrapped around Caroline, Caroline's hand entwined in Stefan's as he walked on her other side. The corridors were emptying now as the students all dispersed to their lessons so the walk was much easier. Bonnie sat down on the chairs outside the nurse's office with Caroline, Stefan making his way over to the receptionist…

"Ah, Miss. Forbes," the Principal's voice proclaimed as the nurse's office door opened "I've just had a phone call with your mother…"

"Oh…Did she tell you?" Caroline asked, swallowing a lump in her throat

"Yes, Miss. Forbes, she did," she replied "I believe we have a few things to discuss."

 **Things just seem to be going from bad to worse for poor Caroline ! But how sweet was the conversation between Bonnie and Caroline ? Hope you're all having a wonderful Christmas ! xx**


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

It was now 5:30 and the cafe was beginning to get the dinner rush in, the usual customers came and went and Caroline served them with her perfect smile fixed on her face. Everyone loved her and she made good tips too, which was all the more good for her now.

"Caroline table 9 needs clearing please…" her boss called as he returned to serve another customer.

"I'm on it…" carrying her cleaning things, she quickly cleared the table and took the money over to the till, cashing it in and placing the tip left for her into her tip jar. There was a slight lull in customers so she took a few minutes to sit down, but she didn't stop working, she went from serving to studying.

"Ah, a midsummer night's dream." His voice echoed next to her.

She placed her book down, turning towards him "Stefan, hi…"

"Hi…"

"Can I get you a coffee or something? Maybe tea? Or something else?" she asked getting up and moving around the other side of the counter.

"Caroline its fine…I can wait." He said, she held his gaze until he rolled his eyes "Coffee, please…milk two sugars…"

"Gotcha…" she busied herself making his order and took his money, handing him his change. "One coffee, milk, two sugars…"

"Thanks." He took a sip "Hmm, it's good."

Caroline smiled and nodded serving another customer before returning to him. "So other than a coffee what brings you here? This isn't your usual place is it?"

"It isn't but it might be from now on. The coffees real good and the company isn't too bad either…" he smiled "I was just on my way home from Soccer practice actually and needed a boost, my usual place is too far out."

Caroline nodded "How was practice?"

Stefan smiled at her "It was good." They stayed silent for a few moments before he looked up at her again "Tell me to but out if you don't want to talk about it but how did it go with the principle? Bonnie and I didn't really want to leave you but we were kind of frogmarched back to class…"

Caroline picked up her books and pushed them under the counter, walking round to sit next to Stefan at the counter, she took a deep breath and sighed heavily "it wasn't as bad as I thought, although I'm really irritated my Mom thought it was her place to tell the school. They've basically said it's ok for me to stay at school for as long as I feel comfortable and I have free toilet passes and stuff… other than that not much was said really." She shrugged

"And how do you feel about that? Staying in school?" Stefan asked taking another drink

"Ok I suppose. It was what I wanted to do so it's nice to be told I can do it. I guess I'll just take each day at a time…" she yawned "sorry…"

"it's ok, you must be tired after the day you've had and now you're here working." Stefan said softly.

"I'm used to it but yes, I get more tired now. I guess I better get the practice in for all those sleepless nights I have to come…" she laughed

"That's true…right I leave you too get back to it…" Stefan said, standing up about to leave.

"My shift finished just as you came in actually. I just like to stay here a while and read a little…this way I get to avoid my mom for as long as I can too" she said softly

"I'm sure she'll come round, if she's anything like you then she'll come round." He said squeezing her hand. "Do you have a ride home or?"

"No I walk, I only live down the street and I like the walk" she shrugged

"Mind if I walk with you?" Stefan asked and Caroline shook her head with a smile.

She pulled her coat on and buttoned it up, it was beginning to get a little snug around her middle now. She grabbed her books shoving them into her bag and lifting it over her shoulder "see you tomorrow Al…" she called receiving a response back. "I'm ready"

"Ok, let's go then…" once again they linked arms and walked down the street together towards Caroline's.

"I never did thank you for listing to me that day in the library…" Caroline started "You really didn't have to stop and listen to me off load all my problems, but you did and…"

"Hey" Stefan brought them to a standstill and took her hand "you don't need to thank me. We're friends right?" Caroline nodded "Good, because friends help each other out, if it's to help you pick your books up off the floor or to fetch someone when your sobbing in a girls bathroom…" he laughed

"Don't tease me! I'm vulnerable…" she laughed back "Just know I appreciate you being here and being my friend…" they walked a little further down the street, this time Caroline stopping them "well this is me…" She pulled away from him "Thank for walking me home…"

"It was my pleasure. Go and get yourself some rest…" he watched as Caroline walked up her drive way and then he quickly grabbed something from his pocket. "Hey, Caroline?"

"Yeah?" she walked back down the path and met him halfway.

He handed her a piece of paper "My number. Whenever you need talk, or cry or whatever it is you need…call me ok? You aren't on your own…"

She took the paper and held tightly in her palm as he walked away "Night Stefan…"

"Good night, Caroline"

 **Their friendship is definitely blooming isn't it ? may be back later on ...**


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

It was the week before Christmas break now and Caroline's world had begun to gain a little of its normality back. Despite having a little bump now, she was settling back into her usual routine just with the added appointments and extra toilet breaks. It was 8am on Saturday morning, Caroline was sat at the breakfast table, reading over the note that Liz had left her, informing her she would be late home that evening. Caroline rolled her eyes at the bluntness of the note, no 'have a good day or I love you' like there usually would be. Liz still hadn't accepted the pregnancy and was hardly talking to her daughter, although considering she was still living in the same house, Caroline counted herself lucky.

Setting the note down and picking her phone up, she dialled the number that had become all too familiar in recent weeks, hoping she wasn't going to wake them up…

"Well this is a nice way to start the day" he spoke as he answered the call "good morning…"

"Sorry" she replied "did I wake you?" she asked

"No, I was awake." he informed her "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine. Are you busy today?" she questioned

"Nope, why?" he asked

"I was wondering if maybe you wanted to come to my scan with me," she admitted "I mean you don't have to but Mom hasn't even acknowledged the fact I have an appointment, even though it was on the calendar. Bonnie will be there but I thought the three of us could maybe make a day of it?"

"Caroline…" Stefan interjected, stopping her babbling as she was about to continue "I'd love to come with you. What time's your appointment?"

"12pm," she replied "Bonnie and I are getting the 11am bus as neither of us fancy driving in this weather."

"Why don't I drive?" he suggested "I doubt either of you want to sit on the bus…I have a really nice car, heated seats and everything" he teased

"That does sound better than the bus…are you sure? I didn't ask you to come with me just so you'd drive" She said quickly "I actually do want you there…"

"I know you didn't, but yes I'm sure. I'll pick you up in about an hour then ok? And then we can go and get Bonnie?"

"Thank you Stefan. I'll see you in a little while…"

As promised Stefan arrived an hour later, Caroline opening the front door to him as he approached…

"Morning." he greeted her as he stepped inside, shutting the door behind him

"Morning," she mirrored "I'm nearly ready; I've just got to find my boots. How bad is the weather?"

"It's snowing, but the roads are clear." he informed her "I got you a hot chocolate and a donut."

"You didn't have to do that…" she proclaimed, smiling at him warmly "Are they from Al's?"

"I wanted to and Where else?" he questioned

Caroline thanked him and moved to the hallway cupboard, pulling out her boots, Stefan watching from the entrance to the lounge as she sat on the sofa trying to pull her boots on, seeming to struggle over her little bump. He couldn't help but laugh a little "would you like some help?"

Caroline looked up at him a slight frown "The stubborn part of me says no… but the pregnant part says yes please because if you don't, we'll be here all day" She smiled, Stefan walking over to her and gently lifting her feet and sliding her boots on.

"All done." he said helping her stand and then helping her into her coat. "Do you have everything you need?"

"I think so…" she admitted as she looked around the room, "oh…" quickly turning to grab the hot chocolate and donut he'd set down on the table "now I do."

Ever the gentleman, Stefan helped her into the car before making his way round to the driver's side…

"I can't believe this is your car…" Caroline informed him as he started the engine "My Mom would never let me have anything like this."

"Is that your way of politely saying that you think I'm spoiled?" he questioned, as they began their drive to Bonnies.

"No, although I know your family do have a lot of money." she replied "I meant what I said; this is a nice car."

"I like it." Stefan admitted "So is this your 5 month scan?"

Caroline nodded, her hands resting on her bump "Yeah, I'm not quite 20 weeks yet but it was the only time slot they had that wasn't in school time"

"You can usually see the sex at 20 weeks, do you want to find out?" Stefan asked "sorry I'm doing it again and butting in…"

"Next left…" she informed him smiling "You can butt in anytime you like, it's nice to have someone who actually talks to me about this like its normal. But in response to your question I haven't really thought about it to be honest, I'm not sure if I want to know, it'll be a nice surprise." She said "it's this one here, with the red door…"

Stefan stopped the car and beeped the horn, signalling they were there "I think I'd like a surprise too if I had kids…My mom says that gender scans aren't always 100% correct anyway. I remember the once she told me one woman and her husband had been told they were having a girl, then she ended up having a boy, they had to go and exchange everything at the store because they'd brought all pink."

Caroline was laughing as Stefan told her the story "yeah, I think I'll keep it a surprise…" she wiped her eyes as she laughed.

"Are you crying?" he asked

Caroline nodded dissolving into another fit of giggles "It was funny…" she sniffed "I may have to use Bonnie's bathroom though…" she said opening the door as Bonnie walked down the path. "Can I use your bathroom please? I've just been laughing and I think the baby is now pressing on my bladder which isn't doing anything for the gallon of water I drank this morning…"

"Yes go…say hi to Grams in there she keeps asking about you." Caroline nodded disappearing into the house as quickly as she could, as Bonnie climbed into the car. "Hi Stefan…"

"Bonnie…" he greeted

"She's just gone to the bathroom" Bonnie told him although he already knew. "Soo she asked you to come then?"

"No Bonnie I just thought I'd invade your day together and see where it took me…yes she asked me to come with you, why? Is that a problem?"

"Nope, it's just Caroline's been through a lot and she doesn't need anyone messing her around, especially not now." she explained "She's got enough to deal with."

"I know you're looking out for her," Stefan admitted as he turned to face her "but I promise I'm not messing her around. I really like her, Bonnie, and as I've said before, I'm just being a friend."

"But you want more?" she questioned

"It doesn't matter what I want." he replied "I care about what Caroline wants and right now, that's a good friendship."

"She likes you too," she informed him "but she won't admit it because somewhere in her mind she's still trying to find the guy whose baby it is. And she thinks she's not good enough for you, so you need to show her otherwise. You're good for her, Stefan."

The car door opened as Stefan was about to reply and Caroline climbed back into the car, rubbing her hands together before fastening her seatbelt…

"Sorry," she sighed "it was a really long wee."

"Too much information, Care," Bonnie proclaimed "now can we go? I want to see my niece!"

"It could be a boy, Bon," Caroline replied "and anyway, I'm not finding out. You're outnumbered."

"What?" she asked "How?"

"I don't want to find out, and neither does Stefan." Caroline explained "You're outvoted."

Twenty minutes later, the three friends walked into the doctor's office, Caroline stopping as they reached the doors…

"What's wrong?" Stefan questioned

"I hate coming here," she admitted "everyone stares at me and they're judging me, I can tell."

He held his hand out to her and Caroline took it willingly… "No one will know any different."

She smiled at him warmly as he ran his thumb across the back of her hand as Bonnie held the door open for them, a rush of calmness washing over her as she continued to hold Stefan's hand…

"Hi, I'm Caroline Forbes and I have an appointment as 12pm." she informed the receptionist on duty

"Just fill out this form and you'll be called shortly." the receptionist replied snootily, eyeing Caroline up and down.

"Ignore her, Care…" Bonnie whispered as they made their way over to the chairs

Caroline sat down and began to fill out the papers, rising to her feet a few minutes later to go and hand them back…

"I'll go." Stefan informed her

"Thank you." she replied

Stefan moved back over to them and sat down next to Caroline again and after another five minutes, her name was called…

"Good to see you again Caroline, if you sit up on this bed and we'll get started." The doctor instructed. Stefan saw her struggle and helped her up on the bed before sitting in the chair next to Bonnie.

"Who have you brought with you today then, Caroline?" the doctor asked

"My best friends, Bonnie and Stefan." she informed him "It is okay that they stay, isn't it?"

"It's not a problem; as long as you're okay with them both being here." he replied "It's nice to meet you both." She turned back to Caroline "I'm sure you know the drill by now Caroline so, if you lift your shirt we'll get started…"

Caroline lifted up her shirt as the doctor instructed her to and he squeezed some gel onto her stomach and she winced, not remembering how could it had been last time, she began to panic like she always did at these scans, it seemed Stefan noticed though and slid his hand into hers squeezing it slightly

"You're ok…" he told her knowing she needed some reassurance again.

"Okay, so we should be able to locate the heartbeat." the doctor informed her "There's the baby for starters."

"That's so cool!" Bonnie proclaimed

"And here," the doctor began, clicking a couple of buttons on the keyboard "as you can now hear, is a very strong heartbeat…"

Caroline's eyes filled with tears as the sound filled the room… "Everything's okay?"

"It's perfect, Caroline," she replied "you need to stop worrying so much. It'll only increase your stress levels. I'm sure your friends have told you the same?"

"All the time!" Bonnie admitted

"I just worry…" Caroline sighed

"Well I can safely say there's nothing for you to worry about," the doctor informed her "do you want a print out?"

"Yes please," Caroline replied "3, if possible."

After getting cleaned up, Caroline met Stefan and Bonnie in the waiting room and handed them a picture each, Stefan's arm pulling her into him, her arms wrapping around his waist so naturally, her head resting against his chest as they began to walk…

"Shall we go for lunch somewhere?" he suggested as they reached the car park

"Lunch sounds amazing! I'm starving" Caroline admitted "Bon, are you up for it?"

"Grams texted while you were getting sorted and asked me to pick up some groceries for her so I'm gonna have to say no," she informed her "sorry. You two go and have fun though. I'll call you later, Care."

 **Has Bonnie just set them up ? I love how at ease they are around each other now, wonder how the next chapter will go ? and Happy NYE !**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

Stefan and Caroline were sat in a restaurant at the mall having travelled there from the clinic and were waiting for their food to arrive…

"Was it just me, or did Bonnie seem in a rush to leave us?" Caroline questioned

"She did seem flustered," he replied "but then again I would be too if I'd got to go grocery shopping in this weather. I'm sure she's fine."

"I just felt as though she was making an excuse," she admitted, sighing as she spoke "you don't think I've upset her by asking you to come to the scan too, do you?"

Stefan reached across the table and took Caroline's hand in his… "Stop worrying – do you not remember what your doctor said? Bonnie's fine; she just had things to do. Stop overthinking it and just relax, okay? Everything at the scan was fine; you can chill out now for at least a couple of hours while we shop."

"I guess." she replied "It's scary sometimes; how well you know me…"

"It's a talent." he informed her

"Hi, guys," the waitress greeted them as Caroline was about to reply "I've got a burger and fries with extra ketchup?"

"That's mine." Stefan replied

"So that leaves one large chocolate milkshake and a donut sharing platter with Nutella dipping sauce for you?" the waitress asked Caroline who nodded her head "Enjoy!"

"Why are you looking at me like that?" Caroline questioned as she began to dig in

Stefan shook his head "It's nothing. I just can't believe you've ordered donuts and Nutella dipping sauce for your lunch…" he admitted

"Leave me alone; I'm craving so it's allowed," she informed him "and who wouldn't want to eat chocolate covered donuts? They're so good!"

Stefan smirked as she dipped a donut into the sauce and held it out in front of him… "What?"

"Try it," she replied "it's good!"

"I've had a donut before, Caroline." he informed her

"This is a donut covered in Nutella. It's so much better…" she proclaimed

Stefan leant forward and took the donut from her fingers with his lips, his eyes on Caroline as he did so…

"Good, right?" she questioned as she wiped her fingers on her napkin

He nodded his head "It's pretty good…" he set a few of his fries down on the side of her plate watching her as she picked one up and dunked it into the Nutella…

"Seriously?" he asked

"Do not judge me. I'm a hormonal pregnant woman who you do not want to make angry." she replied

Stefan held his hands up in defence, both of them smirking as they continued to eat…

After finishing their food they began to do some of their Christmas shopping, Stefan insisting that Caroline started looking at some of the baby things.

"This is cute…" Caroline proclaimed, picking up a small stuffed giraffe "Stefan what do you think?"

He turned around and smiled "Yeah it's nice, are you getting it?"

She shook her head placing the toy back on the shelf "I might come back for it later." She said and Stefan tugged on her head, turning her around to face him.

"OK talk to me…that's like the 12th time you've said that, you haven't brought anything and you keep avoiding anything that you actually need…" he said "Caroline?"

"I don't want to get anything." She said

"Why?"

"Other than the fact that I feel unbelievably judged when I go to pay? I don't want to jinx anything and I have nowhere to put the stuff if I did buy it. I don't know what my Mom wants me to do, if she's going to let me stay when the baby comes, if I can turn the spare room into a nursery or if the baby will be in with me…I just don't know." She began sobbing.

Stefan sighed and pulled Caroline into him… "Come here."

"I'm sorry…" she whispered through sobs

"It's okay," he replied, his fingers stroking through his hair as he spoke "but you need to talk to your Mom. You're not going to feel any better until you do, and when you do talk to her and you know what you're doing, we'll go shopping together and stop all of those judgemental people with their judgemental looks, okay?"

"Okay. Thank you…again." she sighed "Stefan…"

"Yeah?" he asked as he continued to hold her

"I have to go pee again." she admitted, moving from his arms reluctantly

Stefan laughed "Ok, well you go and use the bathroom, I'll wait for you here ok?" he asked the two of them moving outside of the store.

Once Caroline was out of sight, Stefan returned to the store that Caroline had found the stuffed giraffe in, returning to where he was supposed to wait for her before she did. After another hour around the mall, they'd decided to call it a day, Stefan had finally managed to persuade her to purchase a few items of baby clothing, but other than that he didn't push her, he knew she had very tall walls up and didn't want to upset her any more than she already was.

Pulling to a stop outside her house, he switched off his car engine and turned to look at Caroline, finding her fast asleep, her hands resting on her stomach…

"Caroline…" Stefan whispered, stroking some hair from her face "We're back at yours."

"Did I fall asleep?" she questioned as she stirred, her eyes opening as she spoke

"You did." he replied

"You should have woken me," she sighed "I've done nothing but drag you around all day and then I fall asleep on you…"

"It's okay." he assured "I even drove around for a while, so you could rest a little bit more."

"You drove around in this weather?" she asked "Stefan, you're insane!"

"It's fine." he replied "You looked so peaceful and I hated to wake you, I know you haven't been sleeping much…I had a great day today. I'm glad you asked me to come with you…"

"I'm glad you said yes." she admitted "I should get inside."

"Before you go, I have something for you." he informed her, reaching into the back seat of his car "It's just a little gift…"

Caroline took the bags from him and smiled as she opened it, finding the stuffed giraffe from the store… "Stefan."

"Open the other one." he replied

She glanced at him and did as he said, her eyes filling with tears as she took the lid off the box to reveal a snowglobe...

"They're beautiful," she admitted "but you didn't have to get me anything…"

"They're for the baby more than you," he explained with a smile "I saw your face when you laid eyes on the giraffe earlier; it was the happiest I'd seen you all day. I couldn't not get it for you."

"Why are you so good to me?" she inquired, holding the giraffe tightly in her arms

"Because, Caroline, you're one in a million and I can't stand to see you unhappy." he informed her, tucking some hair behind her ear

Before either of them could comprehend what was happening, Caroline had pressed her lips against Stefan's. It only lasted a split second before she realised what she was doing and pulled away, both of them staring at each other, neither of them knowing what to say or do…

"One of us should probably say something…" she admitted, her eyes staring at her hands

"Yeah." Stefan replied

"I should go." she proclaimed "I'm sorry!"

Caroline climbed from the car and Stefan did too, appearing in front of her. Smiling at her warmly, he pressed his lips against her cheek, her eyes closing at the gesture as she took a deep breath…

"Happy Christmas, Caroline." he sighed as he pulled away

"Happy Christmas." she mirrored

 **Have they just completely screwed things up? I hope not !**


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Caroline wiped her eyes as she stepped into the house and closed the front door behind her. Stefan's presents and her kissing him and then him kissing her cheek had made her emotional, she just wanted to hide away. She took a breath and made her way upstairs and into her bedroom, planning on spending her evening alone. Setting her purchases in her wardrobe, she turned to her bed and found some folded items of clothing in a pile, all still with the labels on. She smiled and took them in her arms, making her way back downstairs and into her Mom's study…

"Did you get me these?" Caroline asked

"Who else would get you them?" she questioned looking up from her papers "You were beginning to look a mess in your other stuff…"

"Thank you, Mom." Caroline began

"They're only from Target, so keep the labels and if they don't fit you can take them back…" she informed her.

"I have something to show you" Caroline said, hoping that the fact Liz had brought her new clothes meant she was coming on board with the pregnancy. Caroline took the new scan picture from her bag that was still over her shoulder and held it out to her mom "It's from today…" Liz glanced briefly at the picture on the card but didn't say anything. "The baby's fine by the way, thanks for asking…" Caroline said putting the picture back in her bag. "Oh and I thought you'd like to know, I got all A pluses in my end of semester exams."

Liz looked up "Well done. It's a shame you couldn't have got an A+ in doing as your damn well told."

"Don't talk to me like that mom…" Caroline sighed "I don't know what else it is you want me to say. I've apologised, I've been working extra shifts in the café…I'm still going to school and getting really good grades I might add. I don't know what else you want me to do Mom."

Liz sighed, leaning back in her chair "That's the thing Caroline, you can't go back and change what you did."

"What if I don't want to go back and change it?" Caroline frowned "I thought about it today and realised that I wouldn't change this, ok maybe I'd know where to find the dad, but I wouldn't change having the baby."

"I'm not discussing this with you Caroline"

"Yes you are!" Liz stopped at her daughters yell "You can't keep avoiding me and this situation, it's happening Mom. I'm pregnant, and like it or not in just under 5 months you'll have a grandchild." Caroline took a breath "Ever since I told you, you haven't been interested. I don't know if when I have the baby you want me to move out, if I can use the spare room as a nursery, or if the baby's going to stay in my room...I don't even know if you want me here now Mom."

"You know I want you here…"

"Do you? Because you definitely haven't made it very clear if you do. After my scan today, I went shopping, and my friend told me I should buy some things for the baby. But I couldn't…I couldn't because I knew if I brought it you would just have another reminder of what a disappointment I am…"

"Caroline…"

"No mom let me finish." She said "I get judged everywhere I go because I'm pregnant, people at school are starting to notice now and I can hear the little whispers behind my back. Most people can go home and talk about it to their parents about it…I can't, because you do the same. You judge me just like they do. This is all so confusing to me, I have all these questions that I want answering but there's no one to answer them… You're supposed to be that person mom."

Before Liz could say anything, Caroline turned and made her way out of the room, hurrying up the stairs and into her room, shutting the door behind her. Moving to her wardrobe, she picked out the stuffed giraffe and held it in her arms, moving to sit on her bed, not being able to stop the tears that began to flow.

There was a gentle knock on the door "Caroline, honey can I come in?"

She wiped her eyes and sat up a little "Yeah…"

Liz entered the bedroom and sat next to Caroline on the bed pulling her into a hug, not a word exchanged between them. "You are silly if you think I would ever want you to leave here Caroline, this is your home, and will be for as long as you need it. I'm sorry if I ever gave you the impression I didn't want you here…" She kissed Caroline's forehead "You can do what you like with the spare room, if you want it for the baby then that's what we'll do…" Caroline snuggled a little further into her mom arms "You're still my baby Caroline, and even if you are having your own, you'll always be my baby."

"So you're ok with this?"

"I'm ok with this…and any questions you need answering you come and ask me ok?" Caroline nodded.

After their chat, Liz had gone to sort some business at the police station, so Caroline had settled in the lounge in front of the TV, a movie on and donuts in hand and from the corner of her eye, she saw her phone light up, signalling she had a message. Setting the plate of donuts down, she saw it was from Stefan and felt her heart rate rise as she read the message…

 _"_ _I'm sorry I left in a bit of a rush earlier on. I didn't really know what to do after you kissed me. I hope things aren't awkward between us as I don't want it to ruin our friendship. Have a wonderful Christmas and take care of yourself and the baby x"_

Caroline sighed and turned her phone off. She didn't know how to respond. Yes things _were_ awkward and it was all her fault.

 **Go Caroline ! she finally told her mom what she really thought ! lets hope she can work things out with Stefan now though ! xxx**


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Caroline walked into school, all eyes on her as she walked in and down the corridor. She couldn't hide it any longer, her bump showing under her shirt even though she'd tried to hide it. People had been gossiping for a while but after returning from the Christmas vacation she definitely had a noticeable bump. The school knew she was pregnant and were doing their best to make sure she had all she needed, but in true Caroline fashion, she just got on with it. She made all her appointments out of school hours and was still the top of her class in everything she took. She walked swiftly down the corridor towards the library when she heard her name being called.

She tried to quicken her pace but didn't have the space or the energy so had no choice but to stop and force a smile onto her face "Elena, hi!"

"I see the rumours are true then?" Elena asked, glancing down over Caroline's body

"And what rumours would they be?" Caroline questioned

"Don't play dumb with me, Caroline, it doesn't suit you. You're pregnant and you didn't tell me…" she replied

"In my defence I didn't tell anyone other than Bonnie so don't be too disheartened." Caroline admitted "Anyway it has nothing to do with you…"

"I'm one of your best friends." she proclaimed

Caroline scoffed… "Elena, you've not spoken to me for the last 2 months because you've been too busy with your cheer posse. I got no text at Christmas or New Year, even though I sent you one. If you'd have been around more then maybe you would have noticed before or I would've been able to feel as though I could trust you enough to tell you."

"Yeah well, you always did prefer Bonnie over me…" she sighed

"I'm not getting into any childish debates with you, Elena," Caroline admitted "I think we've established that we're no longer friends, so let's just leave it at that."

"Suits me." Elena replied "I wouldn't want to be friends with someone who was stupid enough to get knocked up at 17 anyway. Have a nice life!"

Taking a breath, Caroline composed herself and continued to the library where she was greeted for a second time…

"Hey, stranger." Stefan's voice spoke, feeling her body calm instantly

"Stefan!" Caroline proclaimed "What are you doing here?"

"What do you think I'm doing here?" he questioned

"Stupid question…" she sighed "Hey."

"Hey," he mirrored "what's the matter?"

Caroline shook her head… "It doesn't even matter. This is so awkward! I made it awkward!"

"No you didn't, not in the way you think you did. The only way you made it awkward was by ignoring me the entire Christmas break, not by kissing me." he admitted

"I'm sorry." she replied

"What for?" he asked "Ignoring me or kissing me?"

"For ignoring you," she informed him "I didn't know what to do or what to say to you. I don't know what made me do it, but I did and then I got scared and confused."

"It's okay to feel like that," he assured her "I'd be a little concerned if you didn't feel that way what with everything else going on in your life at the minute. I didn't know what to do either. It was all very sudden…"

"You can say that again," she replied "I'm blaming my hormones."

"Of course you are. Look, why don't we just forget it ever happened and go back to being the best of friends?" he suggested

"The best of friends?" Caroline inquired, a small smile on her lips "Since when were we back in elementary school?"

"I'm offended, Caroline!" he proclaimed "Don't you want to be my friend anymore?" he teased

"Of course I do," she replied "I want you to be my best friend who keeps me sane and gives the best advice ever."

"The best advice ever?" he asked, raising an eyebrow at her as a smirk appeared on his face

She nodded her head… "I did what you said and spoke to my Mom."

"Yeah? What happened?" he questioned

As Caroline was about to reply the bell rang, signalling the beginning of the day…

"I should probably get to class…" he admitted "I'll speak to you later and you can tell me all about your Christmas? Meet you in the cafeteria?"

"I've got my lunch with me," she replied "so I might just sit in the library and do some studying."

"You know as well as I do that you can't hide in the library for the next 4 months." he informed her "Cafeteria, 12:30pm!"

Caroline sighed and rolled her eyes, continuing into the library as Stefan walked away and out of sight, trying to ignore the stares as she made her way to the corner. The next few months were going to be unbearable…

 **Things seem to be getting worse for poor Caroline... but at least Stefan is there still right? xx**


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

Caroline had finally plucked up the courage to go to the lunchroom and meet Stefan for lunch. It had taken a lot of nerve and had resulted in her walking away several times before she pushed the doors open. Once again she felt everyone stare as she walked in and concentrated on looking for Stefan; but couldn't see him and that did nothing for the panic flowing through her. Hooking her bag over her shoulder as she continued across the room, she felt someone hit her with their shoulder, a deliberate move she was sure and her bag dropped to the floor, her books and the rest of its contents spilling out onto the ground…

"Watch where you're going, preggers!" a voice proclaimed as they walked away

She couldn't be sure but she guessed it was one of Elena's cheer posse. She'd known from the moment she'd spoken to Elena that morning, she was going to cause her problems; that she was too concerned about her image to actually be a good friend. Placing her lunch back into her bag, she bent to the floor, or at least she tried too; she could feel everyone staring at her and could hear the comments and the laughing. She was trying not to cry but her hormones were getting the better of her and the tears were falling...

Stefan had caught the end of what had happened, and he wasn't best pleased to see that no one was helping her. He left his lunch tray on the table and quickly moved over to her.

"Come on, let me help you." his voice spoke

He took her hand and helped her up from the floor, passing her books to her as well as some of her papers. She wiped her tears on the back of her sleeve and sniffed as everyone's gossiping started to get louder…

"Here, don't wanna lose this one…" he informed her, holding out her sonogram picture

"Isn't this cute?" Elena's voice proclaimed

Caroline groaned internally and Stefan moved to step in front of her…

"Protecting your baby Momma, are we Stefan?" she questioned "we all have bets that it's yours…"

"Go away, Elena," Stefan sighed "Caroline doesn't need any of your dazzling wit right now."

"Caroline needs all the friends she can get right now." Elena replied

"Well that's definitely not you then is it? She's got everyone she needs" he informed her "now if you don't mind, we're leaving. C'mon, Caroline…"

Stefan turned to Caroline to see if she was ready. She nodded and let him place his hand on her lower back and lead her out.

"Stefan, we got practice, man!" Tyler proclaimed as they were almost out of the cafeteria

"Can't you see I'm busy right now?" he asked

"Why are you helping her anyway? Knocked up little…" he replied

"I dare you to finish that sentence…" Stefan proclaimed through gritted teeth "She's pregnant, Tyler. She needs someone to actually help her and not make fun of her for doing an admirable thing and actually having the kid. There's not many girls in this place who would actually do that."

"Stefan, mate…" Matt spoke from behind them

"Don't 'mate' me, Matt. I have more important things to do than practice right now, and you can tell Tyler to get his head from up his arse and to start treating girls with a bit of respect." Stefan informed him

He turned to Caroline, seeing her standing self-consciously by the doors and opened the door for her… "Come on Caroline. Show's over."

Stefan and Caroline made their way to the library – it having become her retreat since she'd found out she was pregnant, even more so than before. Finding it empty, Caroline sighed with relief, flopping down onto one of the couches, letting the tears she'd been holding back start to fall. Stefan handed her a cup of water from the dispenser and joined her on the couch, pulling her into him with his arm

"You know it's becoming a bit of a habit, you dropping books and me picking them up…" he chuckled

Caroline laughed through her tears, a watery smile just about making her lips as she leaned against him "Thank you for helping me, again…"

"You don't need to thank me, Caroline. I can't believe that everyone was just watching you struggle." he admitted "It was a stupid idea…"

"I'm used to it…" she replied "I guess today just pushed me over the edge."

"What are you talking about?" Stefan asked "And don't lie to me, please."

"Someone had spray painted my locker with the word 'slut' when I got to it this morning and when I opened it, it was stuffed to the brim with packets of condoms. The irony, hey?" she questioned

"What dick was behind that?" Stefan inquired, his hand resting on her shoulder as he pulled her closer "Do you know?"

"It could have been anyone, I don't really care. I just want out of here. I was going to ask the Principal if I could transfer to home schooling for a while, just until exam period. Now I'm really considering it, I don't know if I can stay here much longer…" she sighed

"You can't let them win, Caroline." Stefan proclaimed, pulling away from her to look at her "I haven't said this before but I really admire what you're doing."

"What? You think getting knocked up at 17 is admirable?" she inquired

"I think you dealing with it is admirable. Most girls in this school would have gone straight to the nearest clinic, dealt with it and wiped it out like it never existed." he replied as he took her hand "But not you, you've taken all of this in your stride, you've recognised your mistake and you're living with it. You plan on raising the baby yourself, you're the top of your class in everything you take and you're still the kindest person I know. You just want the baby to be okay and do the best you can, which was more than obvious at your scan."

"What if they're all right though? What if I am just some stupid slut who got knocked up on a one night stand; what if I can't do it?" she asked

"You can, Caroline, I know you can, and I'm 100% sure that Bonnie would say exactly the same too if she was here." he assured her. Caroline sighed and dropped her head to Stefan's shoulder, Stefan lifted his arm and lay it across her shoulders letting her snuggle against him… "So how was your Christmas?"

"It was good, it's just my Mom and me so it was pretty quiet, but I did talk to her." she informed him

"Yeah? And how did that go?" he questioned

"Not too good to begin with. When I got in from shopping, I saw she'd brought me some maternity clothes so I went and thanked her and showed her the scan, thinking she might be interested, but she wasn't. I yelled at her and then cried for like half an hour and then I hid in my room." she admitted "I told her everything I'd said to you and then after a while she came to my room and hugged me told me she was there for me."

"See? I told you. You just needed to talk to her." he proclaimed, smirking as he spoke

"I guess. She still looks at me with her sorry eyes, though. I'm her only child, she wanted the world for me and instead she has an epic fail." she sighed

"Will you stop being so negative? You can still have it all, Caroline, you've got people that can help, right?" he asked

"If you mean the baby's Dad then no," she replied "I don't know who he is."

She felt Stefan's arm tighten around her… "I'm sorry."

"Not that I've slept around with a load of guys, I know who he his. I know the baby's his, but I don't know his name, or where he's from. I tried to find him again over Christmas and got nowhere."

"Oh, how come?" he asked

Caroline sat up slightly and moved away from him a little, reaching for a jar of Nutella in her bag, she opened it and began dipping some sliced apple into the jar

"Want some?" she questioned

Stefan shook his head and smiled… "No, thanks."

"Well remember how I told you he was a one night stand?" she inquired

"Yeah and that you didn't get his contact details…" he replied

"Well I didn't get his name either. I was at a club opening and got pretty drunk. I didn't want to go out and Bonnie and Elena kind of dragged me out and I had a few too many drinks, I wasn't really myself. Plus it was a masquerade party and I didn't see him and he could see me properly. We hit it off like straight away and well a kiss led to a drink and that lead to something a little less PG in a dark corner of a club…"

Stefan swallowed harshly as Caroline continued to babble, his face slowly paling. "I might not have got his name, but I remember him kissing me and it felt amazing. I'll never forget how that felt. He seemed like such a great guy, like he didn't do what we did often. I didn't think for one second I would get pregnant…"

"He doesn't…" Stefan whispered

"Doesn't what?" she questioned

"He doesn't do what you did often," he replied "it was the first time he's ever done anything like that…"

"What? How do you know that? Are you just trying to make me feel better? Because if you are it's not working..." she admitted

"No, Caroline," Stefan sighed as he ran his hands across his face "I know because the guy is me. I'm the guy from the club. It was the opening night of Underground, wasn't it? You were in a black dress, and had a black sequined mask…"

Caroline's mouth hung open slightly and she narrowed her eyes, shaking her head and putting her food on the table "It can't have been. I would have realised if it was yo…" before she could finish her sentence, Stefan's lips were on hers. His hand rested gently on the back of her head and every single one of those sparks from that night reignited, the memories flashing through Caroline's mind like a mini slideshow…

As they pulled away Caroline gasped, her eyes filled with tears again "Wow…oh my God. It's you!"

"That's my, our baby inside of you, Caroline." he replied

 **And now the story really begins! Was anyone expecting that? Can't thank you all enough for the reviews ! Xx**


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15:**

"This is crazy!" Caroline proclaimed

It had been an hour since Stefan had figured out that he was the one Caroline had been searching for and as of yet, Caroline hadn't said much else other than "Oh my God" and "This is crazy". They were still sat side by side on the couch, just with a little more distance between them now than before…

"Yes, Caroline, I think we've established that." Stefan sighed "How didn't we notice when we met in there? We've seen each other around school; shouldn't it have clicked?"

"I wasn't really myself that night," Caroline admitted "you wouldn't have been able tell it was me, because I couldn't even tell. Bonnie and Elena used me as their own personal girls' world that night and I was pretty drunk…"

"I think we were both pretty drunk that night," he replied "although, I was still sober enough to know what we did afterwards. I just didn't think anything would develop from it, let alone this." Caroline glanced down as Stefan took her hand in his and looked back up at him… "I meant what I said earlier," he admitted "I don't make a habit of doing what we did. Actually, it was the first time I've ever done anything like that – a one night stand, I mean."

"Me too," Caroline replied "I had no intention of meeting anyone. It was just all very spontaneous."

"I guessed that. Do you regret it?" Stefan asked

"No, because regretting what we did would be regretting getting pregnant, and despite what people might think, I don't regret it. This baby has helped me realise there's more to life than studying and reaching the top of the class. I regret the way it happened; I mean conceiving in a corner of a club isn't exactly a scene from Romeo and Juliet, is it?" she questioned

"No, I guess not." Stefan replied

"Believe it or not, though, despite everything, that night was the best night." she admitted "I've had sex before, but that night in the club was so much more than just sex." She blushed a little at her admission "I felt more between us and not just physically. When we kissed it ignited so many sparks between us."

"I felt it too." Stefan informed her, smiling as he spoke "It all came flooding back when I kissed you earlier."

"But what happens now though, Stefan?" she asked "Where do we go from here? These aren't exactly normal circumstances."

"I'm hoping that finding out I'm the Dad hasn't disappointed you." he admitted "That you're not upset by the fact that we're going to be in each other's lives for a pretty long time."

"Quite the opposite, actually," she informed him "I don't know what I was going to do if I ever found the baby's Dad. I had no speech I was going to make or anything like that, I was just going to tell him and let him decide if he wanted to be involved or not."

"You know I want to be involved, right?" Stefan questioned

"You do?" Caroline inquired

Stefan squeezed her hand that he still had a hold of and took a hold of her free one… "I don't know if you've noticed, Caroline, but I really like you. I've slowly been falling for you for the last few months that we've been friends and I've wanted nothing more than to be there for you and the baby. I wanted to be involved before I even knew the baby was mine. I want you, Caroline, you and the baby, our baby…"

"You want to be with me?" she spoke after a few moments silence

"I really, really want to be with you." he informed her "We're going to do this together, if that's what you want?"

"Of course it's what I want, but…" she began "Stefan, you're my best friend! I don't want that to ever change."

"Then we're doing this as best friends and whatever else you want us to be." he replied "I'm not going to push you into anything you don't want to do, not if you're not ready. I'm a patient guy. I'll wait and when you're ready for me, I will be ready for you."

"I don't know how long that's going to be." she admitted, moving closer to him as she spoke "It could be a long time, Stefan. I don't want you to have to wait."

Stefan dropped his forehead to hers as she moved closer to him and pressed his lips to the skin… "I'm waiting, as long as it takes. I promise I won't let you down, Caroline. I'll be there for you, every minute of every day."

"I believe you." she informed him "This doesn't feel strange…"

"What doesn't?" he asked

"This." she replied, motioning to their still entwined hands

"I know. It feels right." he admitted

"Can I ask you something?" she questioned

"Of course." he replied

"If we hadn't of become friends and I had found out it was you and told you I was pregnant with your baby, would you still feel the same?" she asked

"Yes." he informed her "I'm not one to abandon my responsibilities, Caroline. It may have taken longer for this to sink in but yes, I would still want the baby."

"And me?" she inquired "Would you still want me"?

"I would still want to be there for you." He said, not particularly answering her question "I don't want to push you into making any rash decisions because I know how that brain of yours gets carried away sometimes. Just take your time to think about what I've said. I've played all my cards, Caroline; they're all on the table, the ball is in your court. Just know, no matter what you choose to do, I'll always be there for you and the baby."

Caroline nodded her head in understanding and swallowed a lump in her throat as Stefan pressed his lips to her forehead once more, before standing and leaving the library, her watching him as he went…

 **Has Caroline's lack of words just given Stefan the complete wrong impression ? and does Stefan really want to be with her? xx**


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

Stefan and Caroline hadn't seen each other for the rest of the day, which for once Caroline was actually thankful for. She hadn't known how to feel about what Stefan had said and she was still in shock. After months of searching for him, he had been by her side all along. In a way, she was glad that Stefan had become her friend before they found out he was the Dad, because he'd got to experience the scan with her, he'd provided her with the comfort she needed and it was like he'd been the baby's Dad all along, and maybe somewhere in their minds, they had known…

It was now 7:30pm and Caroline was in her pyjamas eating a tub of ice cream (with donuts of course), watching some old black and white movie on the TV in the lounge when her phone started to ring, her heart beginning to race as she saw it was Stefan. She hovered her thumb over the answer button but rejected the call. She didn't know what to say to him, and went back to watching her movie, but less than 10 minutes later, the doorbell rang, and as she walked into the hallway, she could see his shadow stood on her porch…

"Hi…" he greeted her as she opened the door

"What are you doing here, Stefan?" she questioned, stepping aside to let him in, shutting the door behind him

"I went to the café and spoke to Al. He said you called in sick and that your Mom was out of town and then I tried calling you but you rejected it, so I got worried and here I am." he informed her "I don't like the thought of you being home alone."

"Oh," she replied "well as you can see, I'm fine."

"Are you?" he asked "Because you have red eyes, blotchy cheeks and a half-eaten tub of ice cream on the coffee table, which means you've been crying, again."

"I'm fine"." she informed him

"You don't look fine," he admitted, stepping forward and taking his hand in his "look, I know I said I'd wait, but I can't stay away knowing you're upset like this."

"I'm not upset!" she proclaimed

"Really?" he questioned, raising an eyebrow at her

"I'm sorry…" she sighed

"Don't be sorry Caroline. Just talk to me and for God sake, let me help!" he begged "I'm offering to be part of this…"

Caroline made her way back into the lounge and sat down on the couch, Stefan doing the same, pulling her feet onto his lap as he sat down, beginning to gently rub at her feet.

"What do you want me to say?" Caroline asked

"I want you to say what you really think," he informed her "I just need you to be honest with me about what you really want to happen with us."

"I don't know," she sighed "I'd got it into my head that I was going to have to do this on my own. Yes, you and Bonnie were going to be involved but it was going to be as cool Uncle Stefan and Aunt Bonnie, but now, now you're going to be Daddy and it's just too much to take in, but at the same time, now I know it's you, I don't want to do it alone."

"Then you don't have to. I've told you, Caroline, I'm 100% in." he replied "I want this, I want to be involved, to be there for everything, the good and the bad."

"You're really serious, aren't you?" she asked, moving her feet from his lap to move forwards

"Of course I am. There's nothing more important to me than you and this baby." he informed her "There hasn't been for a while."

"Why am I so important to you?" she questioned "You barely gave me a second look, before that day, in the library…"

"I've always liked you, Caroline, but we just never thought we belonged in the same world. It was my own fault; I didn't really pay much attention to you, even when I wanted to." he explained "I was more concerned with Soccer and you were all about your books, but we've become friends now, and for me you've become a lot more."

"I just…" she began

"What?" he questioned

She shook her head and leant forward, pressing her lips against his. Months of pent up sexual tension spilled out into that one kiss, both of them fighting for dominance. Minutes later they broke apart and rested their foreheads together, both trying to regain their breaths, their eyes never breaking contact as they did so…

"I really needed to do that…" Caroline admitted

Stefan nodded his head in agreement, his hand coming up to caress her cheek, pushing some hair behind her ear as he did so. Caroline's hands rested on his shoulders and her hands met around his neck, her fingers fiddling with the hair at the base of his head…

"I just want you to know that I really want this and I'm not just doing this because my hormones are all over the shop." Caroline informed him "I'm really happy you're here."

"I'll always be here when you need Me." he replied

His words and his touch on her skin were all it took for Caroline to attack his lips again, Stefan quickly taking control of the kiss to soften it as he helped her to her feet, Caroline leading them to her room…

* * *

A few hours later Stefan and Caroline lay in her bed, arms and legs entwined and exhausted. Caroline rested her head on Stefan's bare chest as his hand rest on the side of her bump, his fingertips stroking the skin so softly she hardly felt it. It was the first time he'd had the opportunity to touch her and physically see her in such an intimate way since the night in the club and even then they hadn't been particularly attentive to the way the other looked. At first she'd been self-conscious, feeling fat, unattractive and by no means good enough for him, but he just shook his head at her, a sincere smile on his face as he told her she looked beautiful and that she couldn't be any more beautiful even if she tried as she lay there before him, naked, her growing bump providing their unborn child with a safe haven.

"You okay?" Stefan asked, pressing his lips against her forehead and breaking the easy silence.

Despite knowing they still had a lot to talk about and work out; Caroline knew she was ready to ben with Stefan. When she was with him, everything felt right, she was happy. She knew it wasn't going to be easy and that it was going to take some getting used to but she didn't want to do it alone. They would tackle whatever life threw at them, together…

"Yeah," she replied "I'm just tired."

"You should try and get some sleep then," he informed her as she snuggled into his arms "I'll be right here. I'm not going anywhere."

"Do you promise me?" she inquired

"I promise you." he replied

Caroline smiled to herself as he replied and took his hand and placed it on her stomach… "The baby's kicking. I think they're saying hi to their Daddy."

Stefan smiled as he let his hand curve over the bump… "Hi baby. Is he always this active?"

"oh it's a boy now is it?" she questioned sleepily

"Yep, It's gonna be a boy." he informed her

"And you know that how?" she asked

"I just know. Father's intuition." he replied smiling slightly

"There's no such thing!" she proclaimed

"I'm sure there is. We'll Google it tomorrow, prove I'm right" he informed her "but for now, try to sleep. We'll deal with things tomorrow."

 **That definitely went well didn't it ? but is it too much too soon ?**


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17**

Caroline woke up the next morning, seeing she'd actually woken up when it was light outside as oppose to dark like she was used to these days. She couldn't remember the last time she'd slept so well…

"Good morning, sleepyhead." Stefan spoke from behind her, a smile appearing on her face as he did so "Did you sleep okay?"

Caroline turned onto her back and looked up at Stefan, his arms still wrapped around her body tightly, a warmth running through her… "Best night's sleep I've had in a long time."

"Good." he replied, pressing his lips against hers

"What's wrong?" he asked worriedly as she pulled away

"The baby's kicking really hard. He or she likes to do morning stretches." she explained "I think they must take after their Daddy in terms of where they get their strength from."

"I will never get used to this feeling…" he admitted, his hand coming to rest on her stomach

"What?" she questioned "The kicking?"

"That too," he replied "but mainly this. Waking up to you this morning was amazing. Knowing that I can be there for you and protect you; it's the best feeling in the world." he sighed

"I know you're not saying something," Caroline informed him "just tell me…"

"I don't want to ruin this right now but can I ask? Where do we stand?" he asked "Are we together or are we just friends? Was this a one off? Did we just get caught up in the moment?"

Caroline smiled at him warmly and placed her hand on his cheek. She felt her heart soar with happiness as he didn't usually let his guard down in front of people, she'd come to realise that.

"You will never just be my friend. Never." she replied "You can't be. We're having a baby together Stefan. I'll be honest with you; I'm not 100% certain in my mind about what's going to happen but I do know that I want to be with you and I do want you in our lives forever. I want everything with you, I always have done. You're not the only one who had feelings before all this, but I never thought I'd get so lucky seeing as though you were captain of the soccer team. We're having a baby in a few months' time and we both want you as long as you will have us? I just need you to be patient with me when I go a bit crazy, which is quite often nowadays…" she smiled "and just so you know, if we weren't going to do this, I wouldn't have let last night happen."

Caroline pressed her lips against his and Stefan gently pulled her away from him as he felt wetness on his cheeks…

"Hey, look at me…" he sighed. Caroline lifted her head from where her eyes had been settled on her stomach, finding those gorgeous green eyes of his staring back at her. She had been so captivated by them the night of the club opening and she sighed contentedly as his lips pressed against hers so softly… "I've said it before and I'll say it every single day till you believe me. I'll always want you, Caroline, both of you. You need to know I will wait forever if that's how long it takes for you to be ready."

"I really needed to hear that…" she admitted "So I guess I can change my Facebook status to "in a relationship", huh?"

"Well if you had Facebook you could," Stefan replied "but you don't need any status, because I'm going to make sure everyone knows you're mine."

"ooooo Protective Salvatore, I like it." she informed him with a giggle.

"I'm serious, Caroline. I hate the way you've been treated. It's not fair on you. You don't deserve any of it, so I'll be holding your hand and kissing you and making sure they and you know how much I lo… How much I want to be with you." he replied

Caroline smirked as she heard him almost say 'I love you' but didn't press it further

"You do realise people will guess the baby's yours?" she questioned "You're okay with that?"

He nodded his head… "I want people to know."

"Most of your friends will probably refuse to acknowledge you, especially because you're with me. It'll ruin your "image". Doesn't that bother you?" she asked

"Do you really think I'm bothered about "my image"? Caroline, the only person who's opinion matters to me is yours." he informed her "I don't care what the idiots at school think, so please can you stop fretting about it? I think most people can guess that the baby's mine, anyway. Quite a few people have asked me if there's been something more going on between us…"

"Really?" she questioned

"Yes, it seemed everyone notice but you" he laughed, tickling her stomach slightly. "Promise me you'll stop worrying now?"

Caroline laughed back, squirming under his touch "Stop it… please…Stefan…"

"Promise me you'll stop worrying and I'll stop tickling you"

"Stop! Your making me need to pee…"

Stefan continued to tickle her the two of them smiling and Laughing as the bedroom door opened "What the hell is going on in here?" a voice asked as Caroline was about to speak.

"Mom…" Caroline whispered as she sat up quickly, pulling the covers around her tighter, nudging Stefan away from her slightly as she did so "I wasn't expecting you till this afternoon."

"So I see. I want you downstairs in 5 minutes, do you hear me?" she questioned

 **Oh oh ! I don't think that went quiet to plan did it? Lets hope Caroline and Stefan can think fast ! Xxx**


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18**

Liz closed the door behind her and Caroline groaned as she flopped back to the bed, covering her face with her pillow…

"That did not just happen," she sighed "please tell me that did not just happen?"

"It happened." Stefan replied

"Stefan!" she proclaimed as she wrapped the top comforter around her and climbed from the bed, throwing Stefan's clothes onto the bed for him "You need to get dressed. C'mon, Stefan, now!"

Stefan dressed as Caroline asked and he watched as she stood in the middle of the room, wrapping her dressing gown around her body. Moving over to her, he placed his hand on her elbow, turning her to face him…

"Hey…" he sighed

"Don't, Stefan…" Caroline replied

She turned back to the mirror and began to tidy up her hair, he quickly pulled her into him as he saw that she was beginning to cry…

"Oh no you don't…come on" he said as her shoulders began to shake with sobs, her hands covering her face. He stepped towards her pulling her closer "Come on… it's going to be fine."

"No it isn't," she proclaimed "how can it be? My Mom just caught us in bed together, naked. It was pretty obvious what we'd been doing. She's going to hate me. She's literally just started to trust me again and now she comes home after a few days out of town to see me in bed with someone who's a complete stranger to her. Tell me exactly, how is that going to be fine?"

"It's going to be fine because I'm going to be right by your side and we're going to tell her we're together and that we're having this baby." he informed her "okay?"

"Okay…" she replied, wiping her eyes as she pulled away from him "You better be able to protect yourself Mr. She's going to want your head on a silver platter and I do not want to explain to our children why Granny is in prison for murdering Daddy ."

"Well I am more than capable of looking after myself." he assured her "Come on, let's go. The longer you fidget up here the worse it's going to be down there."

"Can we not stay up here just a little longer?" she questioned, pouting her lips

"Not going to work. Go on…" he replied

The two of them left Caroline's bedroom and made their way down the stairs hand in hand. They reached the lounge and found Liz sat in her chair…

"Hi…" Caroline said sheepishly, her hand clasped tightly in Stefan's.

"Do not "hi" me, Caroline, not after what I've just seen." she replied "Do you want to explain to me what's going on? Not that I can't already guess!"

"This is Stefan." Caroline informed her

"It's becoming a bit of a habit for you, isn't it?" Liz questioned

"What is?" Caroline inquired

"One night stands…" she replied

"It's nice to meet you, Mrs. Forbes," Stefan interjected as Caroline was about to reply "I'm Stefan Salvatore, Caroline's boyfriend."

"Boyfriend?" Liz questioned, raising an eyebrow at Caroline

"Yes." Caroline replied

"This is ridiculous!" she proclaimed laughing bitterly "I go away for 5 days, and now you have a boyfriend? What has gotten into you, Caroline? This isn't you! I come home to find you in bed with him, a guy who I've never seen or even met in my life before, who you've never mentioned, even, and you're pregnant with another guy's baby, thanks to a one night stand. I don't know who you are anymore."

"I'm still me, Mom." Caroline assured her "I'm just a grown up version now. That's something you need to get used to, and you need to get used to Stefan being around more too. You're going to be seeing a lot more of him…"

"I doubt it…" Liz scoffed "He'll move along as soon as another girl comes along."

"That's not fair!" Caroline yelled "you know nothing about Stefan…he isn't like that."

"it's ok…" Stefan said

"No. it isn't. She doesn't have the right to cast judgment over you when she doesn't know anything about you." Caroline turned to Liz "Stefan is the baby's Dad, Mom…I'm pregnant with his child." That caught Liz's attention, her head shot up, eyes firmly fixed on the two of them… "We're together and are going to raise the baby together too…"

"Mrs. Forbes, I know this is probably a huge shock to you but…" Stefan began

"I'd like to speak to my daughter... alone please." Liz interjected "now..."

"Are you gonna be okay if I go?" Stefan asked, raising an eyebrow at Caroline

"I'll be fine." she replied, smiling at him reassuringly

Caroline smiled to herself as Stefan pressed his lips against her cheek, his hand resting on her bump…

"Call me later, okay?" he questioned

Caroline nodded and turned her head as he moved past her to the door, watching as he disappeared out of sight…

"Caroline…" Liz spoke, snapping her from her trance

"Okay. Let's get this over with." she replied

"You lied to me…" she sighed as they both sat down at the table "You told me you didn't know who the Dad was, which makes me think that there's something I won't like about that boy."

"I didn't lie to you. At the time I told you about the baby, I didn't know Stefan was the Dad." Caroline informed her

"I need you to explain this to me, Caroline, because I'm really not understanding any of it right now…" Liz admitted

"It's a really long story, Mom." Caroline sighed

"You'd better get started then, hadn't you?" she questioned

"You remember how we went to a club?" Caroline asked "Well it was opening night. The theme was masquerade, so everyone was wearing masks. Elena and Bonnie had dressed me up and I had a mask on, obviously and Stefan was the guy I… Well, you know. Anyway, we became friends at school and he was the other friend who came with me to the scan with Bonnie and who encouraged me to start buying things for the baby. He was the one who actually told me to talk to you. He was comforting me in the library after an incident at school and we ended up talking about the baby's Dad and he connected the dots once I explained about the club. We were both just as shocked as each other."

"And he realised then that he was going to be a Dad?" she asked

"He remembered the club. He remembered what I was wearing; what we did, and then he kissed me," Caroline replied "I knew it was him from the minute his lips touched mine."

"Why does everything have to be so complicated with you, Caroline?" Liz inquired

"It's not like I planned for any of this to happen, is it?" she questioned

"I guess not," she replied "how long have you two been together?"

Caroline smiled softly "That doesn't matter Mom... What does matter is the fact that we're together and that we want to make it work. We want to do this together."

"Well you're going to be with him no matter what I say, aren't you?" she inquired

Caroline nodded her head… "I'm falling in love with him, Mom, no matter how much I try to deny it."

"Just make sure he's what you want, honey, please," she begged "I don't want you getting hurt, not when there's more than just you to be concerned about."

"I know Stefan won't hurt me, Mom" she replied "he's everything I could ask for and more. He's the kind of guy Daddy would have liked. I know it. He's so loving and he goes out of his way to make sure im ok…"

Liz smiled "Your father would have been proud of the way you're handling this Caroline" She said "and so am I…"

"You are?" Caroline questioned, swallowing a lump in her throat. She nodded her head and Caroline rose to her feet and threw her arms around her neck… "I'm going to go and call Stefan. He'll only worry if I don't."

"You should ask him over for dinner tonight…" Liz admitted as Caroline moved to leave the room

"He'd really appreciate that, Mom," Caroline informed her "Thank you."

 **it seems as though Liz is trying to mend some bridges, lets hope it works out!**


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19**

It was later in the evening now and Caroline was waiting on the porch for Stefan to arrive. The front door opened and Liz popped her head around the door "Caroline, come on inside honey, it's freezing out here…"

"I'm ok…I want to wait for Stefan." She said softly, looking out across the snowy driveway.

Disappearing for a few seconds Liz returned with a large blanket and draped it over Caroline's shoulders "You've got to keep warm…" Liz said kissing her forehead "He'll be here, if he's anything like you've said he is…he'll be here."

"Thanks Mom…" Caroline smiled "and not just for this dinner, for letting me do this"

"Caroline, the second you told me you were pregnant, I knew you were going to want to keep the baby…and now it's all sunk in, I'm quite excited." Liz informed her "I'm just worried you're going to wake up one morning and regret your decision…I don't want that for you, that's why I keep questioning you, making sure you know what you're doing. I'm not trying to be cruel…"

"I know." Caroline nodded "But I know I'm doing the right thing. I have you and Stefan…I'm not going to regret anything." She smiled

"That's all I wanted to here." Liz said "I better go and check on this food…don't stay out here too long…I don't want you getting pneumonia."

It wasn't too long later when Stefan pulled into the drive way, Caroline's smile instantly growing. Locking his car he jogged up to the porch "What on earth are you doing out here?" he asked helping her stand.

"I was waiting for you…your late." She said now hugging him.

"Yeah I'll tell you why, once were inside and out of this freezing cold weather." Caroline turned in his arms and opened the front door "Honestly you really are crazy…"

"I am not crazy" she proclaimed dragging him through to the lounge. "Mom, Stefan's _finally_ here!"

"Hello Stefan…" Liz greeted him, wiping her hands on a tea towel.

"Mrs, Forbes. Thank you for inviting me over." He said softly, his arm over Caroline's shoulder.

"Thank you for coming. I want to apologise for the way I acted earlier, I treated you unfairly and I'm sorry for that, if you would, I'd really like for us to start over?"

Stefan nodded "I'd really like that thank you…oh and this is for you" he handed her a bottle of wine "I was always taught to bring a bottle of something to dinner…"

"That's very kind of you. Dinner is nearly ready, so why don't the two of you go and relax for a little while, I'll call you when it's done."

"Great!" Caroline proclaimed "Come on…" she dragged Stefan towards the sofa letting him sit down "Mom really is sorry for earlier…"

"Its fine, it wasn't exactly perfect timing was it?"

"No I guess it wasn't. Why were you late anyway? Is everything alright?" She asked

"Yes, nothing like that…it was just difficult to make an excuse as to why I was going out again and why I was taking a bottle of wine with me." He said

"So your parents don't know about me or the baby then?" She asked

Stefan shook his head "It's not that I don't want to tell them I do, I want to show you off…im proud of what we're doing." He said, his hand taking hers "It's just very difficult to get both of my parents in one room together, let alone try and explain what's happening."

"I understand…" Caroline sighed "Do you think they'll be mad at you?"

"What? About getting you pregnant?" Caroline nodded "I don't think so. They've always told me whatever I do in my life is my choice, so I think they'll respect that…well I hope they will anyway. It'll upset Mom I think…especially if she thinks we've been together for a while and I haven't introduced you…"

"Is that what we're going to tell people?" Caroline asked softly

"What would you like to tell people?"

"Other than Bonnie, I think we should just let people think we've been together for a while…we shouldn't have to tell anyone anything."

"That sounds like a good idea" Stefan nodded "I'll try and sort a day out next week so you can meet mom and Dad and unfortunately Damon, but im sure you've have the displeasure of meeting him before…"

Caroline chuckled "You shouldn't talk about him like that…I'm sure he's a nice person."

Stefan shook his head "You would not be saying that if you knew even half of the things I did" He smiled "Any way, are you feeling ok?"

"Yes. I'm good…baby's good." She said "He or she has stopped kicking for a while…"

"He, Caroline…it's a boy" Stefan said firmly.

Caroline rolled her eyes "You don't know that, anyway it was your decision not to find out the gender."

"Oh no it wasn't" Stefan started "It was a joint decision, and you'd pretty much decided too…"

Narrowing her eyes Caroline sighed knowing he was.

"Food's up you two…" Liz called, carrying a dish of food and placing it on the dining table.

Stefan and Caroline sat down with Liz, Liz serving the food onto the plates and handing them out "This looks amazing Mrs Forbes…"

"Call me Liz please…and thank you, it's Caroline's favourite." She smiled "Or at least it was, Caroline aren't you hungry honey?"

Caroline pushed her plate away "I was but now, the smell…It's…making me feel a bit sick." She looked at her Mom "sorry…"

"It's ok, you can't help it. Is there anything else you'd like? I'm sure we have crackers somewhere?"

Caroline crinkled her nose up at the suggestion "There's some donuts in my car still?" Stefan suggested "I can get them if you want those…"

"I don't even fancy those anymore." She sighed "Do we have ice?"

"Yes why?"

"I want ice…I've no idea why I just want some ice." She said frowning going to get up to get herself some.

"I'll go…" Stefan said. "Where is it?"

"In the top draw of the freezer Stefan, there should be some ice chips in there…" Liz said smiling softly as she watched him leave. "He's very attentive isn't he?"

"He's always like that…" Caroline informed her.

"There we go…is that enough?" he asked, placing a cup of ice chips in front of her, sitting back down.

"Yes, thank you…you should eat, before it goes cold." Stefan and Liz continued to eat, watching as Caroline ate the ice chips.

"You should ask the doctor about your craving's when you next go, some cravings can indicate your body needs a specific thing…" Stefan said "I read it in one of mom's books…"

"It's just a craving." She shrugged "But yes I'll tell her…"

"So Stefan, what are you planning on doing once you've graduated?" Liz asked

"I actually wanted to be a doctor…My mom specialises in midwifery and my Dads a physiotherapist. I've always wanted to be a doctor so that's the ambition…" He took Caroline's hand on the table "But I know that my ambition may take a back seat for a while, I'd rather be there for Caroline and the baby than be studying all the time, being away from them. They mean the world to me…" he said staring at Caroline.

"Where were you planning on going if you don't mind my asking?"

"Not at all, I had, well still have a scholarship to Harvard…if I achieve the expected GPA." He said

"Wow…very impressive." Liz said

"You can't give that up." Caroline said suddenly. "That's your dream…you won't get another opportunity to do that…"

Liz watched the two of them feeling slightly awkward "I won't get the opportunity to watch our child grow up again either…College can wait. It's just one of my dreams, I wouldn't sacrifice my family for a place at college. You've had to give a whole lot more than me…"

"Because I'm the one having the baby…You could still go to college and get your dream job! I'm not going to stop you from doing that!"

"No one says you are" he smiled squeezing her hand "You told me that you wanted to go to college but you'd do it in the future…That's all I'm doing. I'm just postponing, not leaving it altogether." He leaned over and kissed her cheek "Can we please drop it now?"

"I'm not happy about it" Caroline said "I feel like I'm holding you back"

"Well you aren't…if I wanted to go that much Caroline, do you think I'd be throwing myself into this with you? That I'd be building you up just to leave you later on to go to college?"

"No…" She sighed. "I know you wouldn't…"

"Well then, can't you see with you, is where I want to be?"

"Honey it's written all over his face" Liz said "You seem to have a plan in mind Stefan and a very good one too…" she placed her hand on his shoulder "You'll get used to Caroline's mini freak outs" she laughed.

"Oh I've experienced a few of them already" he laughed

Caroline frowned at them both "You two best not start ganging up on me…two adults against a pregnant teen is not fair in the slightest."

Later in the evening, once Liz had gone to bed ready for her early shift, Stefan and Caroline were sat on the Sofa, curled up together as a film played on the TV.

"Stefan?"

"Yeah?"

"Promise you won't stop reaching for your dream?" She whispered, her voice slightly muffled by his shirt.

"Im not going to go to Harvard in the summer Caroline if that's what you're subtly trying to suggest. I promised you I would be there for you every day and I don't break my promises. If and this is a big if, things are good for us, I'll consider going to Virginia school of medicine. Does that make you feel any better?"

"No…I still want you to go and be the best you can be. But I'll settle for you going in Virginia if that's the only way you'll go…"

Stefan kissed her forehead with a smile "We'll see, it's a long way off yet and we have much more important and exciting things to think about"

"That we do…can you stay tonight?"

"I brought my things, they're in the car…will your mom mind? I don't want to be a bother…"

"She'll be fine with it, she likes you and plus she'll be gone to work by the time we get up for school tomorrow…"

"OK then. Why don't you go up to bed? I'll go and get my things and text Damon to make up an excuse as to where I am…" he sighed

Caroline nodded "lock the door behind you when you come back in…"

* * *

It was 4:30 in the morning and Caroline was still awake, like she had been for the last 4 hours, she was in worry mode. Stefan had fallen to sleep at about 11 and she had managed to get half an hour too, but was now awake again.

She felt him move behind her, stretching awake "Hey…what time is it?"

"Its 4:30, go back to sleep…" she said wiping her eyes.

Stefan sensed there was something wrong "Your crying…" he sat up suddenly and flicked the lamp on "What's wrong? Caroline, talk to me…"

She sniffed back a few tears and turned to face him, biting her lip "I haven't felt the baby move since yesterday…"

 **Oh no ! And everything was going so well! Lets hope everything is ok !**


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20**

 _"_ _I haven't felt the baby move since yesterday…"_

"Ok, let's not panic, when exactly did you feel it move last?" Stefan asked, trying to remain calm although he was all panic stations inside.

"It was yesterday morning when you felt it kick…" she sniffed "It was a really strong kick too…but I haven't felt anything since…this is normal though right?" Stefan slowly climbed from the bed beginning to pull his clothes on "What are you doing?"

"I'm getting changed, and then we're going to go to the Emergency room and get you checked out…" he told her softly, helping her from the bed and getting her clothes from the closet. Caroline changed slowly with Stefan's help "I'm sure it's nothing…" he told her as they left her bedroom

"Then why are we going to the ER?"

"Because we can't take any risks. Should we tell your Mom? Or leave a note?" he asked

"She'll be on her way to work" Caroline sniffed "I don't want her to worry." Stefan nodded "I need to use the bathroom first…"

"Ok, I'll go and start the car." Stefan jogged down the stairs taking Caroline's things with him, making a decision he hoped he wouldn't come to regret. He took Caroline's phone and found her Moms number, putting into his own before dialing.

"Hello?" Liz answered

"Hi, Liz its Stefan…" he said quietly

"Stefan, this is a little unexpected is everything ok?" she asked

"No it's not, I'm just about to take Caroline to the ER; she says she hasn't felt the baby move since yesterday…I'm a little worried so yeah…She didn't want to bother you but I know what she's like and I think she's going to want you there…"

"Thank you for calling me. I'll meet you at the ER ok?"

"Thank you Liz…" He sighed, feeling a little less stressed now he knew someone else would eb there as well as him.

"Stefan? I'm sure everything will be ok." She said softly.

"I hope so…I'll see you soon." Hanging up the phone he went out to the drive way and started the car, setting the air con on too warm it up. Caroline appeared a few moments later in the door way holding her shoes in her hands.

"Can you help me?" she said her voice cracking as she fought back the tears.

"Of course I can, come here…" She stepped out onto the porch and sat on the bench, letting Stefan help her with her shoes. He placed his hand on her stomach, the warmth of his palm spreading through her body, the gesture said so many silent words…words neither of them wanted to consider saying. "Let's go…"

It was a couple of minutes into the silent car ride before Caroline knew she needed to say something. She said the first and only thing that she'd been thinking "You don't have to stay y'know? If there's no baby anymore, you don't have to stay with me…"

Stefan briefly glanced at her "What are you talking about?"

"If I've lost the baby, you can go and be who you want to be. You can go to Harvard…"

"Caroline stop." He said "I'm not going anywhere ok? Baby or not I want you, I love _you,_ ok?" Caroline took a sharp breath "It might be too soon to say it but, it's true and you need to hear it…I love you. I'm in love with you and we're going to get through all of this together."

She nodded through her tears "you really love me?"

"You know I do." He said "and I'll love you no matter what happens."

"Something's wrong Stefan…" she sobbed "I know it is…" she told him.

"I'm sure everything is fine…" Stefan reassured her

"I haven't felt it move all day and he or she is normally really active. I hadn't felt it move for a couple of days before yesterday either…" she cried

"It could be nothing, Caroline…"

* * *

They pulled up in the carpark, Stefan helping her out of the car "Why is my Mom here?" Caroline asked

"Because I called her…I knew you'd need her no matter what you said." Stefan told her kissing her forehead as she tucked herself under his arm.

"Sweetheart…" Liz said softly as they reached her, Caroline moving into her arms, beginning to sob. "It's ok honey…" Liz comforted "You're a strong girl Caroline, I'm sure the baby is too…"

Caroline sat tensely in the ER. Stefan was holding her hand tightly and Caroline wished it made her feel better, but it didn't.

"You can go in now…" the receptionist said and Caroline took a deep breath.

"Come on…" Stefan said, getting to his feet and tugging on her hand so she followed behind him and Liz. They had been referred up to obstetrics and luckily Caroline's Doctor was on shift.

Caroline walked slowly into the indicated room. She would've walked even slower if it wasn't for Stefan pulling her behind him. Liz sat on a chair, whilst Stefan nudged Caroline towards the other chair in the room and stood beside her.

"How can I help you, Caroline?" her doctors started.

Caroline glanced at Stefan and then burst into tears. The doctor looked at her patient who was now sobbing in her mother's arms and turned to Stefan "Stefan?"

"She hasn't felt the baby move all day and she's only felt it move a little bit in the last few days, the baby's usually quite active…" he said.

"Caroline… Can I examine you, take a look what's going on?" the doctor asked standing up and moving over to the bed. Caroline stood up too, walking over to the bed, managing to slide onto it herself.

"Stefan…" she whispered, her hand stretching out towards him. Stefan smiled at her and went to stand beside her, taking her hand in his and pressing his lips to it. Caroline pulled up her top and then rolled down the top of her leggings. Her bump was more developed than it was at her scan a few weeks ago.

The doctor poked and prodded her bump, taking measurements. She looked at her patient, "When was the last time you felt the baby move Caroline?"

"Yesterday…at about 9am." She said quietly

"And before that?"

"The day before, but it wasn't very strong…that was the first kick in a couple of days…the baby's usually really active." She said her tears falling again.

The doctor nodded "Sometimes babies just go through phases where they aren't very active. That being said, I'm going to do a sonogram, and see if we can get a heartbeat and see how baby's lying..."

Liz looked over to her daughter offering a small smile, she was being so brave.

The doctor turned back to Caroline "Well, let's have a look, shall we?" she said, picking up the gel and squeezing some of it onto her bump. She picked up the probe and began to run it over her tummy, staring at the screen in front of her. The screen was currently turned away from Stefan and Caroline so they couldn't see what was going on.

Stefan was softly speaking to Caroline, keeping her mind of what was going on, yet it wasn't working. "Why can't we hear anything?"

The doctor didn't say anything "Give me two minutes Caroline ok? I want to go and get someone more senior, baby's having a bit of sleep" The doctor quickly left the room leaving the three remaining, in complete silence.

"Sleep?" Caroline whispered "Why did she say that? She can't find a heartbeat can she?" her hands came up to cover her face, neither Stefan nor Liz, able to offer any words of comfort.

Just as Stefan was about to reply the door opened and in walked Caroline's Doctor with another woman. Stefan turned towards the door his heart picking up speed, he swallowed a lump in his throat as the new woman began speaking "Caroline isn't it?" she asked receiving a nod "Your doctor says your 22 weeks along is that right?"

"Yes… 22 weeks 3 days"

"Well let me see if I can wake this baby up…" The woman began to push around Caroline's stomach, watching on the screen as she did so. After a few minutes she smiled and turned the screen round to face them, and turned up the volume. "Everything is perfectly fine, Caroline..." she reassured her, smiling at her quickly "Your baby is just in a very awkward position…"

"How come I haven't felt it moving around as much as before though?" she asked as she stared at the image in front of her.

"You seem to have a lot of amniotic fluid which means there's more space for baby to roll around in and you're placenta is in an awkward position. It's something to keep an eye on... but not an issue at this stage..."

Caroline turned her eyes to the screen again, gazing at it in wonder… her decision to keep the baby suddenly seemed more right than it ever had before "Thank you…" she murmured, "Thank you so much…" she turned to Stefan "our baby's ok…"

"I told you he or she would be…" he sighed a little as the new doctor stood staring at the two them. He looked towards her "Can we not do this now?"

"No Stefan…"

"Stefan?" Caroline frowned "how does she know your name?"

"She's my mom."

 **Thank god everything is ok With Caroline and baby! Lets hope Stefan's mom is a little more forgiving than Liz was! Leave me a review I love to hear your thoughts! Xx**


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter 21**

The silence seemed to echo around the room, everyone staring at Stefan and his Mom. Caroline pushed herself up on the bed slightly so she was in a leaning position, her head resting against the rest, her head turning to Stefan, fear in her eyes…

Maybe we should take this somewhere else?" Liz suggested

"You can stay in here." Caroline's doctor informed her "Caroline, please be sure to book an appointment on your way out. I'd like to see you next week, just to make sure everything ok." She said before leaving the room.

The four of them remained silent, staring at each other before his mother spoke "Are you going to explain this to me Stefan? Or should I take an educated guess and say that Caroline is pregnant with your child?"

Stefan sighed "I was going to tell you…"

"WHEN?"

"Caroline and I were discussing it yesterday actually, I was going to ask if we could have dinner as a family and I was going to introduce you to Caroline then…and tell we were having a baby." He added a little quieter.

Caroline pulled slightly on his hand, smiling a little "Can you help me up? I'd prefer to have this conversation whilst I'm not laying down" she told him. Stefan helped her sit up but still kept his hand over hers.

"How long has this been going on?" she asked

"I really don't think this is the time or the place to be discussing this Mom," Stefan informed her "I'd just like to get Caroline home safely. This morning has been just a little stressful as you can tell."

"My shift finishes in 15 minutes," she admitted "I think you should come home and we can talk about this."

"No. Caroline needs to rest, we're going back to hers…"

"Stefan its fine, we should talk to your mom…maybe your Mom could come to mine?" Caroline looked at the dark haired woman "If that's ok with You Mrs Salvatore?"

"It's Lilly…" she said "I think that sounds like a sensible suggestion."

Caroline nodded "Are you going to work Mom?"

"I have to Honey I'm afraid…" Liz kissed her forehead "I'll see you after work ok? And I'll call school later, tell them you won't be in today, I want you to stay home and rest…" Caroline nodded, Liz turning to Stefan "I know it goes without saying but , look after ok?"

"I promise." Stefan confirmed, his arm around Caroline's shoulder.

Once Liz had left, the atmosphere grew awkward again and Caroline began to swing her legs back and forth on the bed, creating a distraction again…

"I think now would be a good time to go…" she admitted

"Why?" Stefan questioned "Is everything okay?"

"It's fine," she replied "I have to use the bathroom again." She told him quietly

"oh…"Stefan helped her down from the bed and escorted her to the bathroom on the other side of the room, Caroline shutting the door behind her, leaving just Stefan and his Mom in the room… "Please stop looking at me like that mom…"

"How do you want me to look at you, Stefan?" she asked "I've just found out I'm going to be a grandmother. My 18 year old son has got a girl pregnant. This is something I'd expect from Damon, not you!"

"I'm sorry I'm such a disappointment!" he proclaimed

"I'm not disappointed in you, Stefan," she sighed "I'm upset. Caroline is nearly 6 months pregnant and you've obviously known for a while. I thought you could trust me…"

"I do trust you Mom. I have a great relationship with you and Caroline and I were going to tell you. I promise we were…We've just been dealing with things at our pace and we didn't want any drama from anyone…all I want to do is make sure that Caroline and the baby are ok"

Lilly smiled at her son something clicking in her mind "I take it all the pamphlets you sneakily took from my office were for Caroline?"

He nodded "They helped me to reassure her when she was feeling pretty low about everything."

"She seems like a nice girl" Lilly said.

"She is," he replied "she's perfect to me. Her smile, her eyes, and every time I'm away from her my heart aches to be back with her and the baby, even though he or she's not here yet. Seeing her pregnant with my child is amazing. It's the most incredible thing to experience and watch and I love her, Mom, I really do…" Stefan said, looking to his left as he saw Caroline standing there. "Hi…"

"You say such perfect things about me Stefan Salvatore…" she took his hand kissing him quickly "and for the record I Love you too…"

"I was beginning to think different" he started "I just seem to bring drama to your life…" he glanced at his mom "we should get going, do you need a ride? I know your car was in the garage yesterday…"

"That would be much appreciated," she informed him "your father dropped me off last night and I don't fancy trying to get a cab at this time of the morning."

The three of them left the hospital and silently made their way to Stefan's car, climbing into their seats. Stefan helped Caroline in, pulling her seatbelt around her…

"Do you think we could make a stop on the way home?" she asked

"What do you need?" Stefan questioned as he started his car engine

"I want some donuts from Al's…" she admitted

"Okay, we'll go." he informed her "Maybe we could have breakfast there too, if you fancy that, Mom?"

"Breakfast would be lovely…" she replied "I could get to know Caroline a little more..."

"We could get everything to take out, so that we can go back to mine and talk?" Caroline suggested "I don't mind…"

"We'll eat in," Stefan informed her "I want to see you eat something proper seeing as though you've had nothing but ice chips in the last 12 hours."

"Ice chips, huh?" Lily questioned

"I've been getting strange food cravings according to Stefan," Caroline explained "I was going to ask my doctor about them but it seemed rather unimportant given the circumstances."

"You can ask me if you'd like," she replied "any questions you have, I'm willing to answer."

"I've been craving ice chips, donuts and chocolate, especially Nutella…" Caroline admitted

"And paper." Stefan interjected "Don't forget the paper...oh yes I saw that" he nodded remembering how she's hid the sheet of paper from him as he'd walked in the same room.

"I see a book and my mouth actually waters." Caroline informed her

"Well I definitely don't recommend eating paper," she admitted "but it's not unusual. You may have a slight iron deficiency, which is what most women who crave ice and chocolate have. It's called PICA, it's a craving for unusual and inedible things. You can eat as many donuts and as much Nutella as you like, it won't do you any harm and I guarantee, as you progress in the pregnancy you're not going to want to eat as much, so you should indulge now while you have the chance."

"I'm getting that already." Caroline sighed "One minute I'm starving and craving the most senseless things and the next the sight of food makes me want to vomit."

"That sounds about right. Lily informed her "I'm sorry if I was a little hostile towards you back at the hospital. It was just a shock."

"You weren't." Caroline admitted "You didn't judge me, and that's a near first time. Even my own mother judged me when I told her. The only other person that didn't was Stefan."

"You needed me," he informed her, entwining his hand with hers "I wasn't going to bail on you."

"You could've done," she replied "but he's not gone anywhere. He's been amazing, and he's spoken about you a lot. You really do inspire him."

"I do?" Lily questioned

"He wants to be a doctor because of you and his father. I can see how much he loves you and his family and that makes me happy to know that he has that kind of respect for you. We're quite similar in that respect, actually," Caroline admitted "my parents mean the world to me. My father was my inspiration before he died. When I found out I was pregnant I was so scared I was going to disappoint him, but Mom told me she thinks he'd be proud of me and I hope that's true, but ultimately he just wanted me to be happy, and I am, with Stefan and our baby."

"If your father loved you Caroline, which I'm sure he did, very much so, he would be extremely proud. I'm very proud of Stefan. I understand he was protecting you and making sure you and your baby were okay before he told his father and I. I'm very proud of the man you've become, Stefan, and I think you'll be a fantastic Dad."

"That means a lot, Mom, thank you." Stefan admitted as he pulled up outside Al's

Stefan switched his car engine off and climbed out, helping Caroline out of the car too… "How do you feel about being a Grandma then mom?" Stefan laughed, the three of them entering Al's.

"I'm far too young!" she proclaimed "And I will not be Grandma. I think Nanny is much more suitable. Shall we sit here?"

Stefan, Caroline and Lily took seats in the booth, menus being placed in front of them by a waitress…

"You want your usual, don't you, Caroline?" Stefan questioned

"Please." she replied "With fries, too."

"What would you like, Mom?" he asked

"Whatever it is you two are having." she informed him.

* * *

After eating breakfast and discussing Caroline's pregnancy a little more, the three of them returned to Caroline's. It had been an hour since they'd arrived and Caroline was now fast asleep, her head resting on a cushion in Stefan's lap, his fingers stroking through her hair…

"She's a wonderful girl, Stefan." his Mom admitted, breaking the silence they'd been sat in "I can see why you've fallen for her. She's beautiful."

"Yes she is," he replied "even more so because she doesn't see it. I'm really happy you two are on speaking terms, because I know she was worried about how you'd take the news because of the situation we're in...That she'd give a bad impression"

"I gathered from that conversation in the car," she informed him "but I've never seen you look so happy, and I can tell that's down to Caroline, so no matter the impression she gave, which by the way is glowing, I would have accepted her into the family…"

"I want to do something to let her know I'm not going anywhere…" he admitted "I want to ask her to move in with me, to Gran's old apartment if that'd be okay with you? I know we've not been together very long but it feels right and I know I don't want to be without her. I'm just worried she'll say no or she'll think it's too soon. I want somewhere where she feels safe and comfortable that Caroline feels like she can call home…"

"Ask her!" she proclaimed "I've got a feeling she'll say yes. You leave the room and she's waiting for you to come back. Anyone else talks, she's talking to them, but her eyes are always on you. It doesn't matter how long you've been together; if you know Caroline's the one then go for it."

"She is the one…" he replied

"Look, Stefan, I'll be the first to admit that you and Damon didn't have the childhoods you deserved. Your father wasn't exactly very hands on, and you and Damon weren't angels, but I should've spent more time nurturing and caring for you both but you, you've turned your life around when you realised you wanted more. Seeing you with Caroline makes me wonder if you would ever be happy anywhere else, with anyone else."

"I know I wouldn't." he informed her "Where are you going with this conversation, Mom?"

Stefan watched as his Mom rose to her feet and set her cup down on the coffee table, moving to crouch in front of him…

"I guess what I'm trying to say is, don't be scared, Stefan. Life is too short to analyse every single thought. I'm proud of you for doing this and you need to hold onto her. Love her and she'll love you back. Gosh, she already does! The girl is in awe of you, so move in with her, marry her and spend the rest of your life with her and your child and never let go. You have my blessing."

 **How Lovely was Lilly? she seems very taken by Caroline doesn't she? lets hope all the drama's over now ! xx**


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapter 22**

After the hospital drama, Stefan and Caroline had taken the rest of the week off school, Stefan only going in to collect the work for both of them. But now the weekend was finally here and Stefan had arranged for Caroline to meet the rest of his family, something he was getting increasingly nervous about as time went by. Caroline, however, had her mind on other things. She had arranged a shopping trip with Bonnie, deciding (with some coaxing from Stefan) that she would begin to buy some things for the baby. Bonnie didn't know about Stefan and Caroline yet, although she did have her suspicions, so that was one of Caroline's jobs for the day – to break the news…

"Morning, Liz." Bonnie greeted Caroline's Mom as she walked up the driveway

"Morning, Bonnie," Liz mirrored "how are you, sweetheart? And how's your grandmother?"

"I'm good thank you, and Grams is good too," she replied "she's taken up needlework so she's enjoying that. Is Caroline in?"

"She's in her room. Go on up, you know where it is." Liz informed her "And Bonnie, please make sure she buys something today. She keeps putting it off."

"I will do." Bonnie assured her "Have a good day." Liz smiled warmly and climbed into her car, Bonnie continuing into the house. Making her way up the stairs, she opened Caroline's door without knocking as she always did… "Rise and shine…Oh My god! I'm so sorry…" She quickly shut the door again.

Caroline groaned "Ugh why do people keep coming in here without knocking? It's becoming really annoying" she turned in Stefan's arms frowning at being disturbed.

"You should put a note on the door" Stefan said softly, kissing her lips "I'll go shower, leave you two too it…promise me you'll buy things today?" Caroline pouted "Carroollineee…"

"I promise" she assured him

Stefan kissed her forehead and climbed from the bed reaching over to his coat hanging on her door, taking his wallet and handing his credit card to her "Don't even think about giving me it back. We need things, Caroline," he informed her "you need things. I have the money and it's just sat in the bank doing nothing, so please use the card and put the money to good use, okay?"

"Okay!" she proclaimed "Now go and shower while I try and help my best friend recover from the same she's probably dying from out there." she quickly kissed him, pushing him into the en-suite and pulling her dressing gown on. "You can come in now Bon…"

"Your boyfriend's not still half-naked in your bed, is he?" she questioned

Caroline smirked and moved to the door, pulling it open to her… "He's in the shower. Stop smiling like that, Bon. It's creepy!"

"Smiling like what?" she asked "I'm not smiling like anything!"

"Oh please," Caroline scoffed "I haven't seen you smile like this since they announced the new Star Wars film." She gathered her things up and moved to the door "Come on, we'll go into Mom's room so I can get sorted. We're going, Stefan."

"Have a nice day," he called back over the running water "love you."

"So, what's going on with you and Stefan?" Bonnie asked as Caroline took her hand and pulled her into her Mom's room

"To cut a long story short, the baby's his and we're together." Caroline informed her going into the bathroom to change.

"How on earth did that happen?" she inquired "I thought you didn't know who the Dad was?"

"I didn't. We figured it out one day," Caroline explained reappearing as she sat down at her Mom's dressing table and began to sort her hair "I got really upset at school one day and as always, Stefan was there and we ended up talking about the baby's Dad and I explained about the club and what not…"

"Oh my God!" Bonnie proclaimed "Stefan was the guy from the club?"

Caroline nodded her head… "You know Stefan and I liked each other and I guess the baby being his heightened that. We figured we'd give things a go and see where it takes us. He's been amazing Bon, like seriously amazing."

"I figured as much," she admitted "seeing you two snuggled up in bed was quite enough to confirm what I already knew."

"And what was that?" Caroline asked as she rose to her feet and grabbed her handbag from the bed, linking her arm through Bonnie's as she did so

"That you two are perfect for each other," she replied "he's fancied you for ages and you have been totally crushing on him since the night of the pep rally 3 years ago. It's like a fairy-tale."

"Well let's just hope I get my happy ending then, shall we?" Caroline inquired

"Donuts for breakfast?" Bonnie asked as she watched her best friend make her way back through to the lounge with a pack in hand

Caroline nodded her head "Do not judge me!" she pulled a pair of shoes on (ones she didn't need helping getting her feet into) and pulled her coat onto her body too, she and Bonnie leaving the house and drove to the mall.

* * *

"So what are you and Stefan going to tell everyone?" Bonnie asked as she drove, glancing at Caroline as she ate her donuts.

"Well other than you, we're not telling anyone anything." Caroline admitted "They can assume what they like; it's not their business. Stefan seems to think people believed the baby was his anyway so…"

"They do." Bonnie informed her "Everyone thought it. I mean it was the way Stefan looked at you. He was the one sticking up for you even when you weren't there. I think he actually punched a guy once."

"He never said…" Caroline admitted

"That's because he's more of a silent defender," Bonnier replied "he didn't want you to think any less of him or to think he was trying too hard, but anyway, it seems fate has worked in your favour and now you two are the perfect couple. I mean the two of you together are hot and that baby will be the cutest baby ever, especially if its girl, and I'm still adamant it will be, FYI."

"Stefan thinks it's a boy." Caroline admitted "I think he secretly wants it to be too."

"What do you think it is?" Bonnie questioned

"Honestly?" Caroline asked "I think it's a girl. I don't know why, I just have this feeling. And plus I read online you can guess the sex of the baby from the shape of your bump. Mine suggests girl…"

"I wish you'd find out," Bonnie proclaimed, sighing as she spoke "we could do proper shopping then."

"I've been given orders to shop today." Caroline informed her with a sigh "Stefan's even given me his credit card."

"I don't know why you sound so surprised, Caroline," she admitted "this baby is Stefan's too, and his family are loaded. I don't think he'll notice if you spend anything."

"I think I'd resigned myself to not finding the Dad. And anyway, that's not the point. The point is I have my own money and my inheritance from my Dad."

"Then save that for something else," Bonnie replied as she pulled into a parking space in the mall car park "you're the only girl I know who is thinking twice about using her boyfriend's card when he's given it to you willingly and has given you permission to spend his money. I have an idea though, if you don't wanna use it, I will. Gimme!"

"Bonnie…" Caroline sighed

"Hand it over," she replied "you see something you like for you or the baby and don't get it, then I will."

"Ugh, fine!" Caroline proclaimed "I'll use the card!"

"See, my friend?" she questioned "That's how negotiation works."

 **Poor Bonnie walking in on them ! at least she didn't see too much... how do you think their shopping will go ?**


	23. Chapter 23

**Chapter 23**

Later that afternoon, Caroline and Bonnie arrived back at Caroline's, both laden with bags.

"Mom, are you home?" Caroline called as she opened the front door bags hanging off her arms, she was close to toppling over.

"In the kitchen, honey." her Mom replied

"Do you think you can come and help please?" she questioned

"My goodness, Caroline!" her Mom proclaimed as she made her way into the hallway "Were Babies R Us closing down or something?"

"No, why?" Caroline asked frowning

"You've got a lot of stuff here honey…" she admitted

"See, Bonnie!" she proclaimed "I knew we'd gone overboard!"

"I don't think you did." Bonnie informed her bringing in some more bags

"Is this all for the baby?" Liz questioned as she began to look through some of the purchases.

"I got some maternity clothes too," Caroline replied "I literally have nothing other than what you bought me, and I got Stefan a new shirt. The rest is essentials though. It's not just clothes and materialistic things."

"You got nappies and bottles and things?" her Mom asked as she continued to look through the bags

Caroline nodded her head… "I thought I could start building a collection now and maybe by the time the baby gets here, we'll have enough to last us."

"That's a good idea, sweetheart." Liz replied, smiling at her daughter warmly "Are you staying for a drink, Bonnie?"

"I have to get back home to do an assignment but thank you for the offer." Bonnie admitted "Have fun tonight, Care, and let me know how it goes."

"I will." Caroline assured her "Thanks for coming with me today. I had a lovely time."

Bonnie smiled at her and made her way back to her car, Caroline stepping inside the house, watching as her best friend drove off down the street…

"What time is it you're out tonight?" Liz asked Caroline as they began to move the bags upstairs

"Stefan's picking me up at 6:30pm. Why?" Caroline questioned

"I'm going to make a start on ironing and wondered if you needed anything…" she admitted "Do you?"

"No thank you," she replied "I bought a new dress so I'm going to put that on. I want to make a good impression. His Dad hasn't met me yet and from what Stefan was saying he's quite traditional in his beliefs."

"You're not worried, are you?" Liz inquired

"A little," Carline admitted "I don't want him to hate me. Technically, I've ruined his son's life."

"Is that what you think, Caroline?" her Mom questioned "That's rubbish! Stefan loves you so much and I for one don't believe you've ruined his life. If anything, you've completed it."

"You think?" Caroline asked, tears springing to her eyes

Liz nodded her head and pressed her lips against her daughter's forehead… "I know it. Why don't you go and have a bath and I'll sort through these and make a list of the things you still need to buy?"

"That'd be great," Caroline admitted "thanks, Mom."

* * *

Liz was still sorting through the bags of shopping Caroline had brought home with her when the doorbell sounded a little later.

"Stefan, it's not 6:30pm already, is it?" she questioned opening the door to him.

"Hi, Mrs. Forbes," he greeted her "no, it's not. I'm just early."

"It's Liz, Stefan," she replied "I've told you that before. And you couldn't stay away, I'm guessing?"

"Something like that." he admitted "Is she in?"

"She's in the bath. I think shopping tired her out so she might have nodded off. You can help me out if you like though. I'm sorting through everything Caroline bought today and making a list of the things you still need." she informed him, the two of them going upstairs.

"I'm surprised she got anything…" he admitted, looking at the bags of shopping.

"She didn't get that much, a lot of it is essentials and most of it is in ridiculous amounts of packaging." She informed him "Caroline doesn't like spending other people's money Stefan. I know you gave her your card; I saw it on the table when she got back."

"I don't want to sound disrespectful to you in the slightest, but my family have a lot of money and I want to spend it on something other than fancy holidays and meals out," Stefan explained "I don't want yourself or Caroline to think I won't provide for her or your grandchild, because I will."

"That's good to know." Liz admitted

"That leads me onto my next point, actually. I want to ask your permission…" he informed her

"Permission?" Liz questioned

"I want to ask Caroline to move in with me," Stefan admitted "my grandmother had an apartment before she passed away, and it's not too far from here, she left it to me and my brother when she died. Damon's said many times he doesn't want it, so as far as my Mom's concerned, it's mine. She's had it renovated just recently and it's on the ground floor so it's perfectly convenient, but I don't want to step on anyone's toes. If you don't like the idea, just say and I'll forget about it."

"It's very considerate of you to think about me, Stefan, and I appreciate you asking. You're a wonderful boy; I'd be happy for you to ask my daughter to move in with you. It'll be good for her, I think. I'm not here a lot and Caroline has been a homemaker from a very young age and I'm sure she'll love nothing more than to have her own place and to live with you." she replied

He nodded and kissed Liz's cheek "Thank you…can I go to Caroline?"

"Go ahead…she'll probably be wanting to get out of the bath soon…and she'll need some help."

Stefan laughed "I'm on it" He walked across the hall to the bathroom pushing the door open and smiling as he saw Caroline lay in the bath, covered in bubbles up to her neck. Her head was laying back against the tub on a towel, eyes closed. He moved into the room, shutting the door silently behind him and knelt down on the floor by the side of the bath. He dipped his hand into the water, feeling it was cooling slightly. He moved his hand under the bubbles, placing it on her bump feeling a gentle movement beneath the surface. The baby had become more active again in the last few days thankfully.

"Stefan?" Caroline questioned as she opened her eyes.

"Hey." he greeted her "Your Mom let me in. She thought you might need a little help."

"I will do in a little while. I'd just like to lie here for a little longer," she admitted, pulling his hand back to rest on her bump "you woke up baby…"

"so I can feel…" he smiled "I'm glad they're kicking again," he informed her "because they gave Mommy and Daddy a fright. I see you bought some stuff today…"

"Mom's looking through it all for me and making a list of what we still need," she replied "I wanted us to get the big things together, if that's okay?"

"Of course it is. I told you we'd do this together. There's something I wanted to ask you anyway…" he admitted

"What is it?" she questioned, her hand moving over her bump

"Why don't you get out of the bath first?" he suggested

"Okay," she replied "I need you to help me up …"

Stefan rose to his feet and let Caroline rise to hers. Taking her hands in his, he helped her out of the bath and grabbed the towel from the rack, holding it in his hands…

"Are you going to give me the towel or not, Stefan?" Caroline asked

"Give me a minute," he replied, his eyes trailing over her naked body "you look way too hot right now Caroline…"

"I look like a frumpy mess!" she informed him, snatching the towel from his hands to wrap it around her body

"You look gorgeous." he admitted, his hands resting on her waist from behind as she bent down to pull the plug from the bath, turning her to kiss him as she did so.

"You said you wanted to ask me something?" she questioned, raising an eyebrow at him

"I wanted to ask you to move in with me," he informed her "into my apartment. Well not mine, well technically it is, it's was my grandmother's. She left it to Damon and me but he doesn't want it so it's mine. I asked your Mom for her permission and she gave me it, so it's just a matter of you saying yes, if you want to, that is…"

Caroline smiled, her eyes tearing up a little "You want to live with me?" Stefan nodded "I want that too" she replied "as long as you're sure you'll be able to put up with me 24/7, 24 hours a day is a long time to be around me. Especially a very hormonal pregnant version of me…"

"Forever's a long time too, but I want to be around you for that." he admitted "I wouldn't have asked you if I didn't want to be around you 24/7, silly girl." He said kissing her lips "Now go and get changed. We've a dinner to attend."

 **Stefan's the sweetest isn't he? ! Eyes peeled tomorrow I may have a new story coming your way ! x**


	24. Chapter 24

**Chapter 24**

Stefan and Caroline were sat in his car on the driveway of the Salvatore house, preparing themselves as if they were going to war…

"Are you sure you don't want to tell your Dad by yourself?" Caroline asked "You know have a man-to-man chat whilst I go and hide somewhere, preferably in another state?"

"Caroline, it's not going to be that bad, I promise. In fact, I'll tell you exactly how it's going to go down. Mom will probably, okay, definitely cry. She always gets emotional at happy announcements even though she already knows," he replied "Dad will be angry to start with, and he'll more than likely start yelling something in Italian. None of it will make sense and Damon will probably make some inappropriate joke and make a sarcastic excuse to leave and then…"

"There's more?" Caroline questioned

"Well then it'll start to calm down. Dad will start to shake his head and more than likely have several glasses of Bourbon whilst Mom explains things to him, and gets him to think rationally. Then it'll be smiles and hugs and Dad will start on how he'll teach the baby things and probably suggest we name him something Italian." he replied

"He? You're adamant it's a boy, aren't you?" she inquired

"Just like you're adamant it's a girl." he informed her

"It is a girl." she replied, pressing her lips to his cheek "But what if it doesn't go the way you've said it will, huh? That's best case scenario, right? What about the worst case scenario where he hates me for ruining your life?"

Stefan sighed and took her hand… "I don't know how many times I'm going to have to say this but you're not ruining my life, and I'll tell my Dad that if he accuses you of it. There's nothing my Dad can do or say that'll change my mind on how I feel for you and what I want. Although he thinks he does, it's my Mom who has the final say on a lot of things in our family. Now come on, let's get inside or we'll be late, they're expecting us…"

The two of them climbed from the car and Stefan took Caroline's hand again as she wrapped her coat around her more. Stefan had noticed she'd chosen a large black coat to wear over the top of yet another black dress. She was trying to disguise her bump for sure…

"Mom, Dad, we're here." Stefan called into the house as he unlocked the front door

"Ah, Stefan," a man in his early fifties greeted him as he walked through into the hallway, closely followed by Lily "and you must be the girlfriend?"

"Dad, this is Caroline," Stefan informed him "Caroline, my Dad, Giuseppe Salvatore."

"It's nice to meet you, Mr. Salvatore," Caroline greeted him "and these are for you, Lily."

"They're beautiful." she replied, kissing her cheek and then Stefan's "Peonies are my favourite."

"Why are we all standing around?" Giuseppe asked "Let's go through to the lounge. I believe Damon's in there…"

"Ah, brother, I was beginning to think you'd moved out considering the amount of time you've been away from here just recently…" Damon proclaimed as Stefan and Caroline followed his Dad through

"I was with Caroline." Stefan informed him "Not that it's really any of your concern."

"Now, now, boys, please try and behave yourselves this evening," Lily sighed as she walked into the lounge, sitting down next to her husband on the sofa "and you two, don't just stand there like spare parts. Sit down!"

"Why haven't you taken your coats off?" Giuseppe inquired "Are you not planning on staying, because given the feast your mother had been preparing in the kitchen, I'd say there was more than enough for 3!" Stefan seemed to become nervous, something his father picked up on "Why are you acting so odd, you've brought a girl home before…"

"No one like Caroline. There was a reason I asked Caroline over tonight…" Stefan admitted

"Spit it out then!" Giuseppe replied

"Giuseppe, let the boy speak…" Lily sighed, knowing what Stefan was planning on doing

"This is going to be interesting," Damon chuckled sensing the growing atmosphere "what's golden boy done now?"

Stefan closed his eyes and moved behind Caroline and removed her coat as she began to unbutton it.

"Caroline's pregnant." he informed them, Caroline's bump in full view.

"That was unexpected," Damon replied "you got her knocked up?"

"The baby's mine, yes." Stefan admitted

"Good luck getting out of this one…" Damon sniggered

"Enough!" Giuseppe proclaimed, Caroline moving closer to Stefan "Enough with the comments. We need to talk, boy…"

"Giuseppe, hear them out," Lily begged "they know what they want to do."

"You knew?" he questioned "You knew and you didn't tell me?"

"It's not Mom's fault," Stefan replied "she was the doctor who treated Caroline at the hospital when she had a scare a few days ago. Trust me, I wanted to tell you all at the same time but it didn't work out that way. Caroline and I are going to raise the baby together. We're moving into Grandma's old apartment."

"Mr. Salvatore…" Caroline spoke "We haven't kept this from you deliberately. There have just been complications that have gotten in the way... Here, I have a picture if you'd like to see."

Giuseppe shook his head and thrust the sonogram picture back into Caroline's hands, tears filling her eyes as he did so…

"Why should I believe anything that comes out of your mouth?" he questioned "You're nothing but a stupid, money-grabbing slut." He turned to Stefan "And you are stupid enough to believe her."

"He'll calm down." Lily assured them as they heard a door slam a moment or two later

"Don't think so, Mom…" Damon replied

"If you've got nothing sensible to say, Damon, then I suggest you keep your mouth closed!" she replied "Are you going to stay for dinner?"

"Are you serious?" Stefan inquired "No, we're not staying for dinner! I will not have Caroline be spoken to in that way, not by anyone, especially my father. C'mon, Caroline, we're going…"

"Stefan, please!" Lily begged "At least have some food…"

"Sorry mom…I'm not angry at you," he replied "I knew Dad wouldn't take it well, but to say what he said to Caroline… that was totally out of order. I would never dream of speaking to anyone like that, let alone a women. Until he apologises, I won't be coming back."

"Where will you stay?" she questioned

"He can stay with me." Caroline informed her "And you're more than welcome anytime. But Stefan's right, he shouldn't have spoken to me like that. So I'm sorry Lilly, but I won't be coming back here, not unless I get an apology…please tell him that I'd like my child to know his or her grandfather."

Lily nodded her head… "I will. And I am so sorry about my husband's despicable behaviour."

"Stefan…" Damon called just as he and Caroline were about to go "Dad was wrong to say what he did. You're doing the right thing" He said holding his hand out for Stefan to shake.

Stefan took his hand and Damon pulled him into a brotherly hug "Thank you Damon…"

"Just don't screw up like him Stefan." Damon confirmed "Be a better father than him."

 **WOW! That didn't go down well did it ? Hope your still enjoying this ! I have another story posted too so go check that out too ! xx**


	25. Chapter 25

**Chapter 25**

"You two are back early…" Liz greeted Stefan and Caroline as they walked into the house

"Yep." Caroline replied "Would it be okay if Stefan stayed with us for a while?"

"You know he can," Liz informed her daughter "what happened?"

"Let's just say dinner didn't go exactly as planned," Stefan admitted "my Dad reacted badly, worse than expected, and it all imploded!"

"I'm sorry…" Liz sighed "Are you both okay?"

"I'm fine, I'm more worried about Caroline as she's barely said two words on the way back…" Stefan replied glancing at Caroline as she stood motionless at his side.

"Can you not talk about me as if I'm not here?" Caroline asked "I'm fine. It's gonna take more than your Dad saying a few horrible things to me to knock me down."

Stefan smiled weakly… "I expected him to react badly, but I thought given a little time to calm down he'd realise the brilliance of this situation. I know we're young but we're giving him a grandchild."

"Well you're welcome to stay here as long as you like," Liz informed him "but no funny business. Got it?"

"A bit late for that, Mom…" Caroline admitted, smirking as she spoke "Are you sure you're okay with Stefan staying?"

"I'm sure. He makes you happy and that's all that matters to me. Do you want me to fix you both something to eat, seeing as though dinner didn't happen?" she asked

"That depends on what's on offer," Caroline replied "the baby wants pancakes…"

"The baby wants pancakes or you want pancakes?" Stefan questioned, raising an eyebrow at her

"The baby is inside of me so the baby is me, okay?" Caroline inquired

"Yes, Ma'am!" he proclaimed, mock saluting her as he spoke

"Pancakes then?" Liz asked

"Yes, pancakes," Caroline replied "with Nutella, and maybe some ice-cream too."

"Caroline?" Stefan questioned, snapping his fingers in front of her face, breaking her from her trance

"Hmm?" she asked

"You zoned out on us." he informed her "Why don't you go and get changed into something more comfortable and I'll stay and help your Mom with the food?"

"Mom doesn't need any help…" she replied, wrapping her arms around his neck "But me on the other hand."

"Caroline, your Mom's in the other room." Stefan sighed

"Well why don't you come upstairs then?" she suggested, taking a hold of his hands "Don't you want to make me happy?"

"You know I do." he informed her "But I just feel a little uncomfortable about it when your Mom is here."

"And can hear everything you're saying!" Liz interjected as Caroline was about to reply "I do not want to hear anything the two of you intend on doing!"

Caroline buried her head into Stefan's shoulder as he pressed his lips against her forehead…

"Come on, let's go and get changed." he replied, taking a hold of hand, leading her up the stairs

Once upstairs, Caroline made her way into her en-suite to change, making her way out into the bedroom and over to Stefan where he sat at the end of her bed…

"You are okay, aren't you?" he questioned

"Why wouldn't I be?" she asked

"I hate my Dad for what he said to you…" he admitted

"No you don't," she sighed, placing her hands on his shoulders as she moved to stand between his legs "but I could do with some cheering up."

"Really?" he inquired

She nodded her head and lowered her head towards his, leaning in to press her lips to his…

"Not that though," he admitted "we'd better get downstairs and see how your Mom's doing with those pancakes, hadn't we?"

"Stefan…" she whined

"Are you on heat or something today?" he asked, raising an eyebrow at her "Or does getting angry make you want sex too?"

"It's the baby," she sighed "I've hit the stage where I want you and food, in that order all the time. And I'm not angry. I'm just extremely turned on."

"Well I'm afraid there's nothing I can do about that right now," he informed her "your Mom's downstairs and you…"

"I'm what?" she questioned

"You, Miss. Forbes, are making it really difficult to say no." he admitted

"Miss. Forbes?" she asked, raising an eyebrow at him "Now there's an idea…"

"Stefan, Caroline, you've got a visitor!" Liz called up the stairs as he was about to reply

"Saved by the bell, literally." Stefan proclaimed as he lifted her from his lap where she'd placed herself and took a hold of her hands, leading her from the room and down the stairs, finding his Mom stood in the doorway "Mom…"

"I brought you some things," she informed him "clothes, toiletries, and a few other bits. I didn't know what you need or what you had here or what you'd want, so I packed a range of everything."

"Thank you." he replied

"How are you, Caroline?" she asked

"I'm fine. But never the less, the rejection and the fact that Stefan's own Dad believes that I could lie about him becoming a grandfather hurts. The last thing I wanted to do was cause upset." she admitted

"You didn't." Lily assured her, taking Caroline's hand in hers "It was my husband's fault. He was rash, rude and completely out of order and when the dust has settled, I'll speak to him in the morning. I'd better be going. Take care, both of you, and of my little grandchild, okay?"

Stefan nodded his head and pressed his lips to his Mom's cheek before opening the front door for her, watching as she made her way to her car…

* * *

After the last few days off school, Caroline was preparing herself to return. To say she was scared would be an understatement and currently, she and Stefan were sat in his car in the parking lot, watching the students as they walked by…

"We should get in, Caroline. You can't lie to me and say you didn't just hear the first bell." Stefan informed her

"Just a few more minutes, please." she begged

"It's going to be okay," he replied as he climbed from the car and moved around to her side to help her out "come on. Just ignore them."

"That's easy for you to say," she sighed "you're not the one walking around with a giant stomach."

"How about I stuff a cushion under my top and we can match?" he suggested "You look amazing, Caroline. Being pregnant is nothing to be ashamed of."

"I'm not ashamed," she admitted "ugh! Why does everyone keep staring and talking about me? About us?"

"Why don't we give them something to really stare at and talk about?" he questioned

"What are you talking ab…?" she began, being cut off mid-sentence by his lips on hers

"I'm making a point," he informed her as he pulled his lips from hers a minute or two later "I'm showing everyone here that I love you and I'm not ashamed of what we have and what we're doing."

"Get a room!" Bonnie proclaimed "Preferably one with a lock so I never have to see what I just did ever again!"

"Sorry, Bonnie…" Stefan replied as he wrapped his arm around Caroline's shoulder

"You should be. I'm scarred for life, especially after walking in on you two in bed together." she admitted "Anyway, I'm gonna have to steal your baby Momma away as we have a class to get to."

"See you at lunch?" Stefan asked

Caroline smiled at him warmly and nodded her head… "Love you."

"Love you both too." he mirrored, reciprocating her warm smile as he made his way in the other direction

 **so Stefan's moved in with Caroline for a while, and their back at school, how's that going to go I wonder? Leave me a review :D xx**


	26. Chapter 26

**Chapter 26**

It was now a couple of weeks later and Stefan and Caroline were still the talk of the school. Today was a big day for them, as Stefan had a big soccer match and Caroline was going to watch, not that he knew that. It was the final game of the season – Mystic Falls High School playing against a rival team from out of town…

"Excuse me! Excuse me! Pregnant lady coming through. Thank you!" Bonnie proclaimed as she steered Caroline threw the crowds that were beginning to gather on the bleachers "Here we go; best seats in the house!"

"I cannot believe you just did that…" Caroline admitted, shaking her head at her best friend "I'm perfectly capable of standing."

"You're pregnant. You can't stand for an entire soccer game, and anyway, what would your baby Daddy say if he saw me stood next to you? He'd have me hung, drawn and quartered." she replied

"I'd make sure nothing of the sort happened to you." Caroline assured her

Bonnie smiled at her warmly… "I'm surprised you're here."

"Why?" Caroline questioned

"Soccer's not your thing…" she admitted

"It is when my super-hot boyfriend and baby Daddy as you so crudely call him is playing and I want to be the supportive girlfriend." Caroline replied "And besides, he's done so much for me, so the least I can do is watch him in a soccer game."

"Ah, true love!" Bonnie proclaimed "How are things, anyway?"

"With Stefan and me?" Caroline asked

"That, and in general…" she replied "It feels like I've not seen you forever!"

"They're great. Stefan and I are perfect. We're moving into his Grandma's old apartment soon. She left it to him and Damon but he doesn't want it so it's Stefan's and now everything is signed and in motion, it's just a matter of time before we get a moving date and the keys. And me? I'm really good too, actually, that is if you don't include the lack of appetite and constant need to pee." Caroline informed her

"Here was me thinking pregnancy was meant to be a wonderful experience…" Bonnie proclaimed "You've not exactly been the best advertisement for it."

"I resent that statement!" Caroline informed her "I've had a really nice pregnancy so far, actually, and I'll miss my little bump when it's gone."

"I hate to say it, Care, but it's far from little…" she admitted

"You're so mean, Bonnie Bennett!" Caroline proclaimed "Right, explain to me, what happens at these kinds of things?"

"We really are just stupid, aren't we?" Elena's voice spoke from behind them

"And we really are just a bitch, aren't we, Elena?" Bonnie questioned

"Can you stop being her useless bodyguard for one sec and give us a minute?" Elena asked "I'd like a word with Caroline in private…"

"Just the one?" Caroline inquired "I thought even your brain could stretch to more than that. Come on then, say what you have to say and then you can disappear…"

"You see, I've heard some rumours around school that seem to suggest Stefan is your baby Daddy?" Elena questioned "Are they true?"

"And that's anything to do with you, because?" Caroline asked

"It's got everything to do with me," she replied "you lied to me!"

"I think you'll find I didn't actually tell you anything, Elena," Caroline informed her "and the reason, just so you know is because you were too far up your own cheerleading ass to give a damn about anybody else but yourself, to listen to what I was saying. And it's none of your business whether Stefan's the father of my baby, which just to clarify, he is, but now you have no reason to know the ins and outs of my life because we're not friends anymore. Just because your life has become so rubbish doesn't mean you have to try and create drama in mine."

"I tell you something; you're lucky you're pregnant, Caroline, or you'd be on the floor right now…" Elena admitted

"No, you're lucky! I'm not doing this with you, Elena. It's pathetic. Come on, Bon; I need food. Baby's hungry!" she replied

"Good luck getting the post-pregnancy figure back!" Elena proclaimed as they walked off

"You okay?" Bonnie asked as they were out of earshot

Caroline nodded her head, both of them making their way to the stands where food was being served. Returning to their seats just as the game was about to begin, she watched intently as Stefan and the rest of the team made their way onto the pitch. She cheered along when they scored, all the time asking Bonnie if she was cheering for the right team. As the game drew to a close, Caroline smiled with pride, partly because Mystic Falls had won but also because she was proud she'd lasted and had managed to understand an entire game. As the Mystic Falls team made their way to the sidelines, Stefan's eyes drew to the crowd and found Caroline's, a wide smile appearing on both their faces…

Caroline watched as Stefan asked his coach something and nodded and began to make his way up the steps to her…

"What are you doing here?" he asked, kissing her softly as he reached her

"I wanted to come and support you," she replied "you played a great game."

"You understood it, did you?" he questioned "Between your snacking?" Caroline smiled as Stefan wiped something from the corner of her mouth… "How many questions did she ask, Bon?" Stefan asked

"Way too many!" she replied "Congratulations on the win."

"Thanks." he replied

"Right, I'd better be off," Bonnie admitted "I have places to be and studying to do…"

"She looks way too happy to be going to study." Caroline informed Stefan as they watched her best friend walk away

"I think she has a date." Stefan replied

"What?" Caroline questioned "With who?"

"Enzo," he informed her "I think they're trying to keep it low key but I saw him texting her earlier."

"That's sweet," Caroline sighed "we never go on dates…"

"We skipped the dates and went straight to the baby stage didn't we huh?" he replied "although I'm sure we can class our library sessions as dates at a push?"

"I guess…" she replied

"How about I go shower and change and then we go out somewhere?" he suggested "Just the two of us?"

"Really?" she asked

Stefan nodded his head… "What do you say?"

"I love you!" she proclaimed, cupping his cheeks in her hands, pressing her lips against his. "A date would be just perfect !"

 **Elena has certainly been put in her place now ! and Caroline is trying to be a supportive girlfriend even though she had no clue about the game bless her ! xxx**


	27. Chapter 27

**Chapter 27**

"So where do you want to go?" Stefan asked as he drove

"I don't know." Caroline admitted "Where do you want to go?"

"I'm happy going wherever you want to go." he informed her

"How about that?" Caroline suggested, motioning to a billboard

"Moonlight cinema?" Stefan questioned

"Yeah," Caroline replied "its super romantic! We can curl up on a blanket and get a picnic and watch an old black and white movie. It sounds perfect, actually."

"If that's what you want then that's what we'll do." Stefan informed her

Stefan followed the directions to the field where the moonlight cinema event was being held and parked his car, he and Caroline making their way to the booth to buy their tickets and food for them both.

"This is amazing…" Caroline admitted as they walked across the field to their blanket "Are you okay?"

"As long as you're happy, then I'm ok." he replied

"This isn't your idea of a romantic date, is it?" she questioned

"Not really," he admitted "but seeing the smile on your face right now makes it all worthwhile."

Caroline's smile widened as if by magic and she pressed her lips to his, moving to position herself between his legs, his hands coming to rest on her bump. "I think the baby gets calmed by you…" Caroline said

"What do you mean?"

"When you have your hands on my bump like this, they calm down, they still move and kick but not as hard" she smiled "He or she is going to be a proper Daddy's boy or girl."

"Really? Is that your mother's intuition too?" Caroline nodded "I have a feeling either way, they're going to have us wrapped around their little finger."

"And our Mom's…and Bonnie" Caroline said "We're going to have one very loved baby Stefan…"

"Yeah we are…now shush and watch the movie" he smiled kissing her cheek as she turned back to the screen.

"Hey, you two," Liz greeted them as they arrived back at the house almost three hours later "where've you been?"

"We went on a date," Caroline replied "but I didn't have signal so I couldn't text or call; I'm sorry. Have you been worried?"

"I was beginning to wonder where you'd both got to, yes." she admitted "But I'm glad you're both back safe. Right, I'm up at the crack of dawn tomorrow morning for work, so I'm calling it a night. Make sure you lock up before you come up. Night."

Caroline removed her coat and shoes and yawned as she rose to her feet as she pulled on her slippers…

"You head up and I'll sort out down here." Stefan informed her

"You really are the perfect guy, Stefan Salvatore." she replied

"I have been told that a few times." he admitted

Smiling at him warmly, she pressed her lips against his softly, her eyes staying closed for a moment after they pulled apart…

"I love you." she informed him

"And I love you too." he mirrored

 **How sweet ! Lets hope it can continue a little longer ! xxx**


	28. Chapter 28

**Chapter 28**

Stefan walked through the house, opening every door he came to, looking around for anything they might've missed. Caroline was double checking her bedroom and the spare room to ensure nothing had been missed in there, as they had everything boxed up that they were taking with them to the apartment, awaiting the arrival of Damon and his car…

Stefan came to the bedroom that he and Caroline had shared for the last month. Even though Caroline had already checked in there, he wanted to check again, her baby brain having taken hold in the last few weeks. He opened the door and glanced around the bright but incredibly bare room, all that remained was Caroline's old bed and a set of drawers Liz had purchased. It was obvious at first glance that nothing had been left, but Stefan wanted to be certain that they hadn't left anything important behind. Before they'd gotten together, Stefan hadn't been a fan of having his photo taken, but since being with Caroline, he'd enjoyed capturing the memories and the moments, and he'd never forgive himself if he missed one of her favorites as he'd become accustomed to her whipping her camera out and taking random images, each picture she'd had developed meaning something to the both of them. He gave the room one last look and reluctantly closed the door behind him, leaning against the hard wood and closed his eyes. He wasn't one to get emotional but the reality of what was happening finally hit him – he and Caroline were about to start the rest of their lives together...

He made his way down to the kitchen and saw Caroline sat out on the porch as he reached the bottom of the stairs, fully clothed in her hat, scarf, coat and boots…

"What are you doing out here?" he asked as he stepped out

"Just having one last look," she replied "I know this isn't the last time we'll be here by any means, but it's the end of an era, for me, especially. This place has been my home for the last 17 years…"

"It's okay to be upset." he informed her as he caught her wiping a stray tear from her face

"I'm not upset about leaving," she admitted "I'm nervous, and scared. What if this all goes wrong? What if we're not ready to do this?"

Stefan brought his hand up to her neck and gently massaged it, stroking his thumb back and forth, feeling the tension leave her body as he did so…

"I feel exactly the same," he replied "but I know we're going to be fine. You're going to be an amazing Mom and you have my Mom, me, and your Mom to help you. My house used to mean so much to me too, you have no idea, but then I moved in here with you and this house started to mean something too but you know what means more?"

"What's ?" she questioned as she lifted her head, turning to face him

"You," he informed her "you and our baby. You're the most important things in my life. This house will always be special to you, but we'll come back whenever you want to see your Mom. This isn't the last time you'll be here, I promise."

She smiled at him warmly and rose to her feet, bringing her forehead to rest against his…

"I know…" she sighed "I'm excited to start our new chapter together"

He reciprocated her warm smile and pressed his lips against hers… "Let's get inside. Damon will be here soon so I'd better get moving boxes to the hallway."

Once Damon arrived it took half-an-hour to load everything into his and Stefan's cars, and as Damon waited in his car for them, Stefan moved over to Caroline who was stood facing the house, his hands sliding around her waist and settling on her bump…

"Baby's active again…" he admitted

"They have hiccups." she informed him smiling as she remember the panic when it had first happened a couple of days ago.

"I was hoping I wouldn't miss you!" Liz's voice proclaimed suddenly

"Mom, what are you doing here, shouldn't you be at work ?" Caroline questioned, turning to face her as she hurried over to them

"I'm on my lunch and I wanted to come and say a proper goodbye to you both." she admitted, pulling them both into a hug "This place isn't going to be the same without you; either of you."

"It's not goodbye, Liz," Stefan replied as they pulled apart "it's see you later. Like I've told Caroline, we'll come back whenever she wants to visit. You won't be able to keep us away."

"Good!" she proclaimed "Anything you need, I'm only a phone call away, okay?"

Caroline nodded her head and moved to hug her Mom again… "I love you."

"I love you too, sweetie." she mirrored

 **They've flown the nest ! We're almost at the end of this story now ! xxx**


	29. Chapter 29

**Chapter 29**

"First night in our new home…" Caroline sighed contentedly as she and Stefan snuggled on the oversized chair by the fireplace, a present from his Mom.

Pretty much everything they'd brought with them had been unpacked, Stefan and Caroline both agreeing that they wanted everything sorted as soon as they possibly could in time for everything new that had been ordered to be delivered the next morning. That afternoon when they'd arrived, had been the first time Caroline had seen the apartment and when Lily had told her the apartment was being refurbished she hadn't been lying – it was on the ground floor of traditional looking building on a cobbled street just down the street from bakery, but the inside was modern, the apartment having being decorated as simply as possible for Caroline to add her own décor and stamp to the place if she wished, but she was more than happy with the way it was for now. It was home...

She'd spent the majority of the afternoon in the room that was going to be the nursery, organizing things into piles and lists, all the hard work being left to Stefan and Damon as they carried things from the car into the apartment; she hadn't smiled as much in a long time. When she finally left the nursery and made her way into the lounge, she found Stefan sat in the chair by a roaring fire, the room now complete with all the furniture in place and the pictures she'd asked to have put on the walls in place, her body suddenly relaxing as she moved to join him…

Stefan smiled and held her tighter, her back to his front, his arms wrapped around her waist, his nose nuzzling the back of her neck that was left bare by the fact that her hair was tied in a ponytail, his lips trailing kisses over her smooth skin…

"Our new home…" he mirrored, his lips sending vibrations across her neck

"I'm so afraid this isn't real," Caroline admitted, entwining her own hand with Stefan's that rested on her waist "that tomorrow morning I'll wake up and it'll all have been a dream."

"It's a not dream." he replied, pressing his lips against her cheek "It's real. We're here and this is the place that we're going to come home to every night and in winter we'll curl up in front of the fireplace and watch our baby grow up and then when the time comes for us to possibly have another, we'll hopefully have somewhere bigger and better with a backyard where our children can play together, but we're going to grow old together, I know it."

Caroline smiled as he spoke and turned in his embrace, pressing her lips against his, smiling as she did so… "I love you, and I want nothing more than to grow old with you."

"I love you too." he mirrored "We should really start thinking of names for this one. I know we don't know if it's a boy or a girl yet, but we should at least have some options ready, right?"

"But what if they don't look like whatever we decide though?" Caroline asked "We can't choose something like Jack if they're going to look like a Luke, can we? I feel like once we see them, then maybe a name will spring to mind for us, but I don't want to pick anything out, not until the time comes. Is that okay?"

"Of course it's okay," he replied "but tomorrow we need to start on the nursery…"

"We?" she questioned "You're actually going to let me help?"

"I think there'd be hell to pay if I didn't." he admitted

She smiled at him warmly and nodded her head… "How about we get the paint after school and invite Bonnie over so she can see the place and she can give us a hand? She's great at art, and I was thinking we could have a mural or some stencilling of some sort on one of the walls. Maybe she'd have some ideas?"

"Whatever you want to do is fine by me" he informed her "but right now I think it might be your bedtime."

"I'm not tired!" she proclaimed

"Really?" he asked as she yawned "Well if you're not tired, how about we take a nice, relaxing bath instead?"

"Relaxing? No chance," she sighed "not with this monster kicking at my insides 24/7."

Stefan smiled at her warmly and guided her into the bathroom, sitting her on the edge of the bath as he began to run the hot water, filling it with Caroline's favourite bubble bath as he did so, Caroline not being able to take her eyes off of him as she watched him move around the room, lighting some candles and setting their towels onto the towel heater, her teeth sinking into her bottom lip as he removed his top…

"Earth to Caroline…" he chuckled as he pulled her teeth from the skin of her lip, his lips pressing against hers "Hey – eyes up here."

"Hey." she mirrored "Sorry."

"I'm not complaining," he replied "not at all."

"Are you not?" she questioned, smiling at him warmly as she allowed her hands to run down his now bare chest, smirking as she heard a groan leave his lips "Bath time."

"Now who's the tease?" he inquired

Caroline rose to her feet and began to remove her clothing, watching as Stefan did the same and climbed into the tub, submerging himself in the bubbles…

"They've settled," Caroline informed him as she stood before him, naked "do you think they know it's bath time?"

"Maybe." he replied "Are you going to get in or are you just going to stand there, teasing?"

"That depends…" she admitted

"On?" he questioned

"On if you're going to make it up to me for more than a month of teasing while we lived at mine together tonight or not." she informed him "What's it to be?"

"I think that can be arranged." he replied, his lips pressing against her bare bump

Caroline sank into the water and rested her back against the bathing cushion she'd bought to help make baths more comfortable, sighing contentedly as she felt Stefan pull her to him a few minutes later…

"Baby's asleep, I think." she informed me

"3 months more and we'll have he or she in our arms," he sighed "I can't wait. We'll have our own little family."

"Can I tell you something?" she asked "You're my everything, Stefan. You're the one. Here in your arms, I know I'm home."

"You are home." he informed her "Home sweet home."


	30. Chapter 30

**Chapter 30**

A very pregnant Caroline waddled down the street on a Friday afternoon, carrying plenty of shopping bags, of course filled up with baby stuff. It wasn't long till their first born was due, roughly 1 month left now.

"Caroline Forbes!" she turned to see her best friend walking towards her.

"Hey Bon, what's up?" feeling pretty exhausted, sighing as Bonnie was now delaying her getting back to the apartment.

"Your pregnant, you shouldn't be carrying all of these…Stefan would kill me if he knew I'd let you carry all this, give em over" taking the bags from her hands, Bonnie and Caroline walked towards the apartment.

"Thanks Bon... are you coming in for a drink?" she asked, as she placed the remaining bags on the floor by the door.

"I'd love to but I can't, I've got to go to the garage and see if that boyfriend of yours has managed to sort my car out." Bonnie said. Stefan had taken up a job at a local auto shop, it wasn't that he needed the money but it was good for him to have another skill to use whilst neither he nor Caroline were going to college.

Caroline smiled nodding "Ok, call me if you're free anytime" Taking a deep breath, Caroline sat down on the sofa, feeling very fat and tired. This baby was exhausting her and it wasn't even here yet. Placing her hands protectively over her large tummy, rubbing it softly as she felt the baby moving around again. "Are you having a party in there?" she whispered towards her belly, feeling the baby move again. "You're going to be a troublemaker" feeling the side of her bump, as the baby kicked out "Yeah you are".

Stefan was cleaning one of the cars out front when Bonnie approached.

"I could kill that best friend of mine" she expressed, catching Stefan's attention.

"What's Caroline done now?" Stefan replied looking up from the car.

"I Caught her carrying like 10 shopping bags, she was struggling I could see it in her face"

"I told her to take it easy, but you know Caroline she doesn't listen to anybody." He threw the rag to the side and reached over onto the table, holding keys out to Bonnie.

"You fixed it?"

"Yep" he nodded "It was the oil filter" he told her, stopping as Bonnie hugged him tightly "Ok Bon, cant breath…"

"Sorry. I can't believe you fixed her. How much do I owe you?"

Stefan looked in the book "Call it 50 bucks"

"That's all?"

"Mates rates" he told her taking the money from her and writing a receipt "There we go. How was Caroline apart from the usual?"

"Exhausted…I'd go back to her but I got to get going" Bonnie said "I'll see you later Stefan, thanks again." She smiled getting into her now working car.

Stefan sighed as he waved bye to her, he looked at his boss "Sam, you think I could go early? I've done all I had to for today…I wanna see if Carolines ok?"

"Yeah go on son." Sam said smiling "Oh and the Mrs sent her some stuff…" He handed Stefan a gift bag "she likes to knit" he said.

"Thanks Sam, I'm sure Caroline will love them, see you on Wednesday".

* * *

Stefan made his way back to the apartment, walking as quickly as he could, it was about a 5 minute walk from the garage so most days he didn't use the car. He pushed his key into the lock, opening the door "Caroline, where are you?" shouting into the hallway as he shut the front door behind him.

Hearing no reply, he made his way into the lounge, spotting Caroline asleep on the sofa. He sighed bending down brushing the hair away from her face. Moving his hand down to her tummy, felling the baby kick.

"Hey baby, daddy's home" he smiled pressing his lips to the bump as the baby continued to kick away, laughing as he felt the continuous kicks.

"How did I know you were home?" Caroline mumbled from her sleep, prying her eyes open, as she watched Stefan interacting with the bump.

"Baby is kicking away" his ear now pressed against it.

"I know, the baby seems to kick hard when you're around, it's like she knows her daddy is there" she replied.

"Still going with she are you?" his eyes locking with Caroline's.

"Yep" Caroline giggled "What do you have there?"

"Trust you spot the present" he smiled handing her the gift bag "It's from Sam and Jane, something for the baby."

"I'll open it later" Caroline sighed "Can you help me, I want a bath…"

"Course I can…come on." Pulling Caroline up off the sofa, leading her to the bathroom.

Caroline lay in the bath, washing the water over her bump, the only time she saw her feet was in the bath when they were rested up on the end of the tub, other than that she hadn't seen her feet for months the bump covering it over.

"Stefan" she shouted, her voice echoing around the bathroom.

"Yeah?" popping his head around the door.

"I can't reach my feet" bursting out into fits of laughter, as he watched her trying to wash her feet.

"Come here…" he said washing her feet with the flannel, watching Caroline squirm slightly as he tickled her feet. "I Can't wait now…" his hand brushing over her naked bump.

"Me too…I only have one more day left at school too" she said.

"I know" he said "I have next week, and then I'm pretty much done too…"

"I'm scared Stefan" she replied clutching his hand as he went to move away.

"You don't have to be. I know you will be, but there's no need. You're going to be an amazing mommy"

"Stay with me?" she whispered blushing with embarrassment as she wanted him to keep her company.

"Of course…" kissing her porcelain cheek softly sitting at the side of the bath tub.

"You know you have never looked as beautiful as now, carrying our baby" his hand brushing down her wet hair.

"I have never loved you more than now" she replied.

 **We have a time jump now ! it's getting closer to them having the baby ! xx**


	31. Chapter 31

**Chapter 2**

Caroline was nearing her due date by the second. The weeks coming around so fast, now left with only a week. She had finished school three weeks ago and had spent the last few weeks getting everything ready for the baby. They had the nursery sorted and were now just waiting for the baby. Stefan had been getting more and more excited but Caroline was the opposite, she was getting more and more scared. She was beginning to question every decision she'd made, was she doing the right thing? She wasn't so sure anymore.

Stefan had put her on complete bed rest, knowing the baby was due any day, but of course Caroline didn't listen and was around the house doing whatever jobs she could find to occupy her time. Finding odd bits of ironing and tidying which didn't result in her feeling completely exhausted.

Feeling rather claustrophobic after being stuck in doors for so long, Caroline decided a short walk around the streets where they lived, maybe go to the bakery, it wouldn't do her or the baby any harm.

"Freedom" she sighed rubbing her tummy softly as she began to waddle around to the street, it was almost a habit now. Spotting Elena and some of the cheer team from the school out the corner of her eye, she moved a little quicker to get out of sight. Sitting down on the bench, she closed her eyes feeling the strong sun beating down on her eyelids.

Little to her knowledge, Stefan had been standing outside the garage watching her. Smiling as she planned her great escape well. Walking out of the garage to meet her after she went out of view, he walked over to the bench, stepping in front of the light shading her face from the sun.

Caroline opened her eyes, feeling her face cooling down as the sun no longer shone on it.

"Damn it" she muttered under her breath, "Daddy found us bub" rubbing her bump again.

"You Mrs are meant to be in bed" crossing his arms waiting for her sarcastic response which was bound to happen.

"And you are meant to be working you stalker" she said, trying to conceal a smirk.

"I finished early I'll have you know and I wouldn't have to be a stalker if my heavily pregnant girlfriend did as she was told for once!" he replied sitting down

"I was bored" She moaned, leaning her head against his shoulder.

"I'm taking you back home, come on…" standing up, his hand reached out to pull up a large Caroline.

"Caroline?" waiting for her to take hold of his hand.

"Stefan, my waters have broken" her eyes glancing up to his, meeting his shocked expression then back down to her bump.

Stefan bent down, seeing the wet patch that had form on her leggings "Let's not panic…" he said watching as she took several deep breaths. "We'll get you to the car and go to the hospital, call your mom on the way…"

 **Baby's coming ! xxx**


	32. Chapter 32

Chapter 3

24 hours later and their little family was complete. Caroline had endured an 18 hour labour but finally gave birth to a baby girl at 4am in the morning with Stefan and her mom by her side. She was a good healthy weight, currently had blue eyes like her Mom and fine blonde hair.

Stefan had called his Mom and dad (although his relationship with his father was still strained), Lilly planning to visit later in the day. Bonnie had also been notified via text message from Stefan. Caroline claiming to be too tired to do anything.

It was currently midday and Caroline was finally awake, although she didn't seem herself.

"You did amazing…She's so beautiful Caroline…" Stefan said lifting their baby girl into his arms "You are baby girl…you look so much like your Mom" He said, gently comforting the new born as she murmured. "I think she's hungry Caroline…" he said passing the baby over to her.

"I don't want to…"

"Caroline she's hungry, you need to feed her or hold her whilst I go and get someone to sort a bottle for her." He said "She won't break…"

"You don't know that." Caroline grumbled taking her daughter in her arms, for the second time.

Stefan watched how she awkwardly held the baby, seemingly so uncomfortable with her. "Are you going to feed her?"

"I don't know what to do…" She said, the baby beginning to cry even more. "Why does she always cry when I go to hold her?"

"Just relax…she can probably sense you're scared." He said

Caroline jostled her arms a little but the baby carried on crying, which in turn was making Caroline cry too. "I can't Stefan, she doesn't want me, just take her back…"

"Come on baby girl…" he lifted her back from Caroline's arms and placed her against his shoulder "What's all this noise for hey? It ok…nothings that bad is it?" It took a few moments but the baby settled, Stefan placed her back in the little plastic cot at the side of the bed and turned to Caroline, seeing a vacant look on her face. He slid on the bed next to her and put his arm around her shoulders, pulling her body into his. "Talk to me…"

"How am I supposed to look after her when I couldn't even keep a Tamagotchi alive?" She sobbed "She's an actually tiny human and I feel…I don't know what it is I feel. But I know I'm not meant to feel it…"

"Then you need to tell me Caroline, I don't want you to feel like you can't talk to me. If you aren't feeling like yourself or you feel like you aren't bonding with her, then you have to tell me." Stefan said

"I don't feel like me anymore, I know I was worried about being a teen mom, but now I'm worried about everything. She does nothing but cry when she's near me, all I want to do is tell you to take her away and let me have a day on my own."

"Babies cry when they're near their mothers because they can sense their mother's milk. They have no other way of communicating it to you, so they have to cry to let you know." Stefan told her softly "Maybe a nurse should come and talk to you, assure you?"

"NO" Caroline said quickly "I don't want to fail at this…"

"Asking for help isn't failing gorgeous…we all need some help from time to time" Stefan looked at the baby "You should pick her up, spend some time with her and bond..."

"I don't want to. I'm too tired." Caroline said, rolling onto her side so she was facing away from him.

Stefan shook his head "Sooner or later Caroline you're going to have to at least try and bond with her, she's your daughter and like it not, she's coming home with us when the doctors give the two of you the all clear. And she needs a name…we can't just keep calling her 'she' or 'the baby'."

"You choose." Caroline whispered "I don't care…"

"You do care Caroline, I know you do. I won't name her on my own, that's a job we do together so start thinking." He gently kissed his daughter's forehead "I'm going to get a nurse to sort a bottle"

Caroline stayed static on the bed looking at her daughter. How should she feel? Happy? Tired? Sad? She didn't know. Stefan seemed to have glided into fatherhood, he was besotted with their daughter, constantly holding her, cuddling her, smiling at her. And their daughter seemed to take to Stefan too. But not Caroline, she was numb, feeling cut off from it all…

The door opened again a few minutes later and Lilly walked in "She's not sleeping is she?" she questioned as she walked over towards Caroline and the baby.

Caroline shook her head "No, she's awake…still" she wiped her eyes on the back of her hands "Stefan's gone to get a bottle, he said she's hungry."

Lilly smiled softly, gently laying her hand on the baby's tummy before turning to Caroline "I've looked at baby's file…she's nearly ready to go home." Caroline nodded absently, beginning to fiddle with her hands. "And how are you feeling?" Caroline didn't answer. "The doctor said you had a pretty rough ride" Caroline didn't answer her "Caroline?" she shook her head and burst into tears "Oh sweetheart" Lilly took her into her arms holding her sobbing against her body. "shh…it's ok."

"it's not…it's not ok. Why don't I feel anything? Why don't I feel like Stefan does? Stefan hates me, he hates me…I look at her and I don't feel anything Lilly…"

"Ok, it's alright." Lilly soothed. "You only gave birth a few hours ago, give it some time"

Stefan chose that time to walk back in, Lilly turning to him as he frowned at her and Caroline. Lilly moved from Caroline and let Stefan take her place. He handed his Mom the baby's bottle and held his girlfriend in his arms. He knew what was wrong. "It's ok Caroline, I'm right here. I'm not going anywhere." He swallowed the lump forming in his throat, trying not to cry himself as he held her against his body.

Lilly gave him a nod "I think it would be a good idea to get someone in to talk to you Caroline."

"Caroline? Did you hear that?" she nodded slightly "Do you want to do that? Do you want to talk to someone?" She nodded again "Ok…then that's what we'll do"

 **Poor Caroline! Everything seems to have come crashing down :(**


	33. Chapter 33

**Chapter 4**

Lilly returned a little later, an older woman walking behind her, she looked at Caroline on the bed, seeing her completely disengaged from what was happening around her. "Caroline, sweetheart…" She sat on the edge of the bed, taking Caroline's hand "This is a friend of mine who works with some of the new moms here, she's come to have a little chat to you…"

The new woman stepped forward, Caroline staring at her "Hi Caroline, my name's Marie, Lilly's told me that you're not quite feeling yourself?" she looked across at Stefan, something Marie saw "Why Don't we let Lilly and Stefan go and get something to eat and drink, then you and I can talk on our own"

Lilly nodded "Come on son, let's give Caroline some privacy."

"But…"

"No arguments, let's go." The door shut silently behind them, leaving Caroline, the baby and Marie in the room alone.

"Ok Caroline, it's up to you what happens now, we can just sit here in silence for the next half an hour or we can talk, and try to get to the bottom of how your feeling." She relaxed back into her chair "But what I will say is talking about it helps, you might not think it but it does…"

They sat in silence for a good five minutes before Caroline took a deep breath "I don't feel like me anymore." She said quietly

Marie smiled sadly "How do you mean, in what way don't you feel like you?"

"When I found out I was pregnant, I was scared, worried about what people would think, but I knew that I wanted to be a mom, that I wanted to keep the baby…but now." She sighed

"Now what Caroline?"

"I don't know what I want. I look at her and I don't see this amazing thing I'm supposed to. I don't get that rush of love in my chest like Stefan does." She shook her head crying "I don't understand it, I'm meant to be her mom aren't I? I'm supposed to want to hold her all the time and never put her down…but that's not how I feel. I don't want to be around her, it scares me being in the same room as her."

"Why does it scare you Caroline?"

"I'm scared because I don't know what to do. What if she's crying and I can't do what she wants? What if I'm never able to bond with her…if it stays the same? God Stefan will never forgive me. I'm such a disappointment to him, I've ruined everything…I've let him down" She covered her face with her hands wiping at her eyes. "This isnt normal is it?"

"What you're telling me Caroline sounds like you're experiencing the early stages of postpartum depression." Marie saw the horror on Caroline's face, but was quick to reassure her. "This can be treated Caroline, and you worrying isn't going to help you. You'd be surprised how many women go through what you're going through, it isn't uncommon and I promise you it will get better."

"It doesn't feel like it will"

"I know it might not right now, but I promise you it will. You have a fantastic support around you. Caroline you only gave birth this morning, you have to give your body and mind time to come to terms with the changes they've experienced." She nodded her head "I don't want to push you into doing something you aren't ready for, but you really should hold baby, it'll help ease some of the worries just by having her close to you"

"I…I don't think I can…" Caroline began, her eyes locking on plastic cot holding the baby. "I mean I don't know how too"

"That's ok, it's what I'm here for" Marie looked towards the door as Stefan walked back in "Perfect timing, perhaps Stefan could give you some help?"

"What's that then?" Stefan asked, looking between Caroline and Marie.

Marie stood up and placed her hand on Stefan's shoulder "Caroline's going to hold the baby but she's a little unsure what to do, she's scared and a bit nervous" she told him "I've told her that it's normal to feel this way but I think she needs some encouragement." She began to move towards the door "Stefan can I have a quick word?"

He nodded and stepped over to Marie "Is she ok? Did she talk to you?"

"She spoke to me yes, Caroline's suffering from PPD" she began knowing Stefan understood what it was "The long birth won't have helped and I think she's just finding it all a bit overwhelming. She's just scared…She thinks she's letting you down"

Stefan closed his eyes "She could never let me down, I've never been more proud of what's she's done these last 24 hours."

"Then you need to tell her that, it's exactly what she needs to hear. I'll come and see her again later on this evening, just encourage her, show her how to do things…she wants to hold the baby, but she's scared of hurting her I think."

"Thank you." He said, watching as Marie left. He closed the door again and sat next to his girlfriend, his arm going across her shoulder and pulling her into his chest. "You could never let me down Caroline. Never. You hear me? You have made me so proud of the last 24 four hours and even more so beforehand." His words hit her as he spoke and she began to cry against him "Look at me Caroline" he lifted her chin up so she was looking at him "I love so much and no matter what your feeling, I'll be there every step of the way."

"I'm so sorry Stefan"

"No it's me that's sorry…I pushed you too much earlier, I could see you were tired and weren't ready." Pressing his lips to her forehead, he tightened his arm around her "But when you are ready, tell me ok? If you don't know what to do, just ask me…"

"I want to hold her I do…I just I don't want to hurt her" She said softly

"You won't hurt her gorgeous, I promise you. I'll show you how to hold her properly if that's what you want?" he asked

"I want to" she said softly, watching as Stefan moved from the bed.

"Come on pumpkin" he smiled, lifting the baby into his arms, he turned back to Caroline "Ready?" she only hesitated a couple of seconds before nodding. Stefan lowered the baby into Caroline's arms, guiding her movements as he did. "Move your right arm a little, so you can support her head with it…" Caroline did as he'd instructed, her breath hitching slightly as she felt the baby fully in her arms "That's it…see you're a natural."

"I feel awkward…"

"Relax a little, your just stiff is all. The more you relax, the more she'll relax." He watched as Caroline slowly relaxed into her position. "She's watching you Caroline."

The baby was contentedly awake in her arms, staring up into her eyes. "She's not crying."

"That's because you're making her feel safe and comfortable, she knows who you are gorgeous."

"She's beautiful" Caroline whispered, a small smile on her face, her confidence having risen slightly as she was now holding the baby with just one arm.

Stefan nodded, watching her with their daughter "I told she was…Maybe we should think of a name for her now?" he suggested

Caroline paused and then nodded "Okay. Have you got any ideas?"

"Isabelle, Belle for short…it means beautiful." He said watching Caroline's face for any indication as to whether she liked the name or not.

"I think it's perfect." She looked up at Stefan "Could we have Willow as her middle name? My Dad was called William and I'd like to give her something that relates to him…"

"Isabelle Willow Forbes…" Stefan said

"No. Isabelle Willow Salvatore." Caroline confirmed "She's a Salvatore. And I promise I will do what I can to make things better Stefan…I won't let you down."

 **So sad for poor Caroline ! But little steps in the right direction !**


	34. Chapter 34

**Firstly, I am so sorry there haven't been any updates, my laptop broke and had to be fixed and now im not very well but I hope to get back on track with posting...**

Two days later Caroline, Stefan and Isabelle were finally home. Caroline and Isabelle had been given the all clear from the hospital, Caroline haven grown more confident over the last few days. It was clear there was still a long way to go, but at least she and Stefan could see the light at the end of the tunnel.

Stefan carried the car seat into their front room, placing it on the floor in front of the sofa where Caroline sat.

"This is your home Belle…" he said softly, lifting her from the car seat and into his arms. "This is where you'll live with me and Mommy. You've got your own room and there's an amazing bath that you are going to love when you're older." She started to wriggle in his arms, her bottom lip beginning to pout. "I think she's getting hungry…" he said "Caroline?"

"I…I'm not sure" she said looking at him

"If you don't want to you don't have to, it's just you said you wanted to breastfeed…" He said gently, moving Isabelle in a slight rocking motion. "It's ok if you don't want to..."

"I do want to…all the books say it's what's best for them."

Stefan smiled at her "Caroline we don't have to do everything the books say, they're just there for guidance"

"I know but I want to get this right. I don't want to be a crappy teenage Mom who every sees as a stupid naïve little girl."

"Hey! No one thinks that beautiful…" he began

She rolled her eyes at him "Will you help?" she asked gently "The nurse showed me but…"

Stefan handed her Isabelle "I'm right by your side, take it slow, she's hungry, she'll do the work" he told her. He could see how unsure she was, and he didn't know if he being there was making her more nervous.

Caroline took a deep breath and eased the strap of her bra down, placing Isabelle against her chest. She was shaking slightly as she waited for Isabelle to start suckling. "She's not doing i-I cant…"

"Give it a few seconds" Stefan said his hand brushing over her shoulder as they waited and like he said a few seconds later the murmurs had subsided and Isabelle was feeding. "See, as easy as pie."

"It hurts…" she told him

"The nurse said it might do…Will you be ok if I go and unpack the hospital bags?" he saw the pure look of horror on her face "I won't be long, 10 minutes that's all?"

She gave the briefest of nods, taking a shaky breath as Stefan walked away. She gazed down at Isabelle as she continued to feed, the tears filling her eyes. How was she going to do this? Everyone kept telling her it was going to get better, but she wasn't sure how… she felt so disconnected from it all. She moved slightly on the sofa and Isabelle slipped form her breast, letting out a frustrated cry. "Shhh…shhh…." Caroline soothed as best as she could but she could feel the panic rising in her. She moved Isabelle to her shoulder hoping to provide some comfort but her hopes were in vain.

After a few minutes Stefan reappeared moving over to Caroline "Everything ok?"

She shook her head, placing Isabelle into his arms "I can't do it" she stood from the sofa and darted to their bedroom, locking the door behind her. She let out a strangled cry, her hands running through her hair as she slid down the back of the door to the floor.

Stefan could hear her crying through the door and wanted nothing more than to hold her in his arms and tell her it was all going to be ok. His heart was breaking seeing her so broken, she'd gone from such a strong feisty character, to someone who had no confidence, someone who was broken. "Ok Pumpkin Daddy's got you…" he said softly "It's ok…" he saw her pushing her fist into her mouth "You're still hungry huh?" Moving through to the kitchen he realised they didn't have any formula milk, the only small container they did have was in the hospital bag which was now locked in the bedroom; with Caroline. Knocking on the door he spoke softly "Caroline, open the door gorgeous…"

"Leave me alone…"

"Now why would I do that? I love you babe, I just want to make sure you're ok…"

"Why? I've failed already…" she sobbed "You are better off without me"

"Stop talking rubbish, you haven't failed Caroline. She's crying because she's still hungry, you were doing so well…please babe let us in…" he heard slight movement and then the lock of the door click open "Oh babe…" She sniffed and almost threw herself into his arms. His free arm locked around her, his fingers brushing though her hair. "It's ok…"

"I'm sorry…I'm so sorry" She continued to apologise over and over.

"You've nothing to be sorry for, I pushed you too much again." He kissed the top of her head "Let me sort Belle out ok? She's still hungry, then we can talk alright?"

Once Stefan had prepared a bottle, he sat next to Caroline on their bed, feeding Belle as she lay in his arms. "Talk to me…"

"I don't know what to say." Caroline sniffed "its ok when you're here…but if im on my own I panic, I don't know what to do. I mean you were only gone a few minutes and I screwed up and she screamed."

"Only because she lost contact with you and she was still hungry. You think you're doing awful Caroline, but you aren't." He removed the bottle from Belle's mouth seeing she had fallen to sleep. "Do you want to burp her?" she shook her head "It's easy…" Stefan showed her how to do it, placing Belle against his chest when he was done. He took Caroline's hand and held it tightly in his own. "You don't see how far you've come in just a few days. You wouldn't even hold her the first day, now you've just fed her…"

"But I got it wrong…"

"You didn't, she was happy, you were just worried" he told her softly "It's not going to be easy Caroline, we knew that…but we'll do it together, hell you were going to do it on your own" he smiled "And you would have done, but we're a team so we'll do it together ok?"

She nodded "Ok"

Stefan wiped his thumbs across her cheeks "No more tears" he said softly and kissed her cheek. "I'm going to put Belle in the nursery, and I'll finish unpacking our things, you should get some rest". He kissed her again before leaving the room and settling Belle. Once he was done he picked up their phone "Hi Mom, It's me…I need your help."

 **Carolines still suffering poor girl, lets hope Stefan as a plan in action ! xxx**


	35. Chapter 35

**Chapter 35**

It had now been three days since Caroline and Belle arrived home and Stefan was now taking desperate measures to fix things. He could still see how much Caroline was struggling and wanted to do all he could to make it better. He had enlisted the help of his Mom and the two had a plan in action. "Are you sure this will work?" he asked Lilly

"No, but it's worth a try. She's got it in her, she just needs a push in the right direction, and she won't do it with you doing it all, because she thinks you can do it better." Lilly informed him. "We both know Caroline loves Isabelle, I just don't think she's admitted it herself yet."

"Well we're about to find out." He said. He took Belle from his Mom and held her close "Hi Pumpkin, it's time we let you get to know Mommy." He carried her through to the bedroom where Caroline was still sleeping. She looked so peaceful. He lay the fluffy towel down on the bed next to his girlfriend and placed a naked Belle next to her. "Work your magic…" he whispered kissing her forehead. He placed the changing bag at the end of the bed and left the room, returning to Lilly.

"Come on then…" she said nudging him towards the front door.

"I'm not sure Mom, what if this goes terribly wrong?" he said, running his hands over his face.

"Then we'll come back. We're going to be across the hall at Mrs Parkers, you have the baby monitor, and you can hear everything. Let's go"

* * *

Caroline woke up to an unfamiliar sound. A sound she recognised but wasn't so used to hearing this early in a morning. She opened her eyes turning in the bed, (luckily not to roughly) to see Belle crying next to her. She was crying harshly, her cheeks rosy. She moved back slightly away from Belle and took a deep breath "Stefan?" Belle continued to cry so she placed her hand on her tummy, gently rubbing her hand in circles "Shhh…shhh…come on..Stefan? Stefan, where are you?" Caroline called out but of course received no reply.

Across the hall Stefan and Lilly listened through the baby monitor. "Maybe I should just go and…"

"Mom, she'll do it…I know she will" Stefan said, he needed to have faith. "This was your idea, we'll see it though"

"Stefan…Where's your Daddy gone?" she whispered down to Belle "Please…please stop crying" she climbed from the bed noticing only now that Belle hadn't got any clothes on and she was probably past a feed- Stefan usually had it all done by now. "You must be hungry…are you hungry?" lifting Belle into her arms, she stopped crying instantly nuzzling against Caroline's chest. She took a steady, deep breath and unbuttoned the pyjama shirt she had on. It seemed easier this time around, whether it was because she really had very little choice in the matter or it was because it was new anymore. It took a few seconds but Caroline relaxed, Belle content against her chest as she fed. She lifted the towel from the bed and wrapped it around herself and Belle. She smiled softly as she looked down at Belle "I'm your Mommy…I am…" she looked up and saw Stefan in the doorway. "Hi…"

"Hi…" he moved over and sat next to them on the bed a sheepish look on his face.

"Whose idea was this?" she asked quietly

"Combination of Moms and mine, we knew you just needed a push."

"You knew all along I'd do it didn't you?" she asked

"Always." he smiled moving to sit on the bed next to her "I just wanted you to be happy Caroline...seeing you the way you were. God babe it killed me"

Caroline smiled sadly and nodded her head "i know. I cant thank you enough for believing in me... and Stefan? I am happy. With you and our baby girl."

 **Stefan's plan w** **as risky ! thank god it worked ! and im afraid that's all folks... refresh your memories with 'Addicted' as more chapters of that are coming very soon ! xxx**


End file.
